Blam!
by India Rose Ghersi
Summary: After working on a Glee assignment together, Sam and Blaine decide to start a band. Follow them on the journey as they go from being two guys having fun making videos to an internet sensation!
1. 1 Idea

"Alright, how did everyone go with this week's assignment?" Mr Shue asked, and murmurs of "good" and "not bad" filled the choir room.

"Alright! Who wants to go first and take us back to the '80's?"

Before anyone else had the chance to respond, Joe and Artie raised their hands. They sang Gold by Spandau Ballet, next was Kitty and Tina with Blondie's 'The Tide Is High' followed by Marley & Unique who did 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun', then Ryder and Jake who did Africa by Toto and finally, Betty Pilsbury and Rory, who did 'Don't You Forget About Me' by Simple Minds.

"Good job guys!" said Mr Shue, an enthusiastic smile on his face, "that leaves Blaine and Sam. What'll you guys be doing?" Mr Shue asked as the two made their way to the front of the room.

"Wake Me Up Before You Go Go," Blaine answered with a smile.

"Wham!" Sam finished, putting emphasis on the word and making everyone laugh as he jumped onto the ground from the last step.

* * *

For the first part, Sam sang, echoed by Blaine then they switched, Blaine doing the first line and Sam the second until they came to the chorus, where they joined forces, going on in the switching, one line after another to joining forces throughout the song.

_Jitterbug, jitterbug, jitterbug, jitterbug _

_You put the boom-boom into my heart_

_You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts _

_Jitterbug into my brain _

_Goes a bang- bang till my feet do the same _

_But something's bugging you _

_Something ain't right _

_My best friend told me what you did last night _

_Left me sleeping in my bed _

_I was dreamin' but I should've been with you instead _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_Take me dancing tonight _

_I wanna hit that high _

_You take the grey skies out of my way _

_You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day _

_Turned a bright spark into a flame _

_My beats per minute never been the same _

_Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool _

_It makes me crazy when you act so cruel _

_Come on baby, let's not fight _

_We'll go dancing everything will be alright _

_Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_Take me dancing tonight _

_I wanna hit that high _

_Jitterbug _

_Jitterbug _

_Cuddle up baby, move in tight _

_We'll go dancing tomorrow night _

_It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed _

_They can dance, we'll stay home instead _

_Wake me up before you go-go _

_Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_I don't want to miss it when you hit that high _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_Cause I'm not planning on goin' solo _

_Wake me up, before you go-go _

_Take me dancing tonight_

By the time they finished the song, Sam and Blaine had everyone on their feet, dancing along with them. They'd been so energetic and enthusiastic and so into the song it had soon caught on. Energetic dancing was pretty contagious after all.

"Fantastic!" Mr Shue said as he returned to the front of the room and the boys returned to their seats, "Blaine, Sam, if this were a competition, you guys would win hands down!"

To their surprise, their fellow Glee club members seemed to agree, nodding their heads.

"Do you have some sort of secret?" Tina asked on her way out.

"You guys were on fire!" Unique declared.

"Good job," Marley said with a small smile.

Kitty simply gave them a dirty look as she went out the door. She was jealous, and Sam and Blaine couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"So," said Cooper Anderson, leaning in the doorframe of his little brother's bedroom, "legend has it you and your friend were pretty good in Glee club today."

"Huh?" Blaine asked, meeting his brother's eyes.

"You and Sam. The 80's thing. You rocked it apparently."

"Thanks," Blaine said slowly, "wait, how did you find out?"

Cooper shrugged. "Little bird."

"Who?" Blaine pressed, curiosity building now.

"I have my ways, little brother."

"You're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Nope. Not a chance." Cooper said, turning to walk away, "maybe the two of you should form a band," he called back over his shoulder.

As his brother's suggestion hit Blaine's ears, his face lit up.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I have writing it! **

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Wham! **


	2. 2 Blam! or Wham! ?

Blaine had come at him so fast that Sam had to blink several times before he registered his best friend standing in front of him. "Woah! Blaine, what's going on?"

"My brother gave me the best idea last night!"

"Oh yeah?" Sam asked, his curiosity building, "let's hear it then."

"How would you like to form a band?" Blaine asked excitedly, his eyes hopeful.

"Sounds awesome dude. Who with?"

"Me. You and me," Blaine answered.

* * *

"You guys were great yesterday, so I'm told," Finn smiled at the boys, who had been the first to arrive in the choir room for Glee Club. Not even Mr Shue was there yet.

"Great is an understatement Finn," Ryder said as he came in.

"You were awesome yesterday!" Artie said following Ryder into the choir room.

"You guys should definitely form a band or something," Joe added.

"Funny!" Blaine laughed. "We were just saying the same thing this morning."

"Well, you know what they say," Rory said as he entered the choir room.

"Great minds think alike," Mr Shue finished.

"Have you got a name yet?" Artie asked curiously.

"No," Sam said, his face slightly fallen, "we can't decide."

"Any ideas?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Anderans?" Rory said with a raised eyebrow. He knew it wasn't a real good one, but it was the first thing that came into his head.

"Huh?" Blaine asked and he and Sam turned to look at their Irish friend.

"Anderson, Evans," Rory explained, "Ok, I guess not."

"Slaine?" Ryder asked, stopping himself a moment later, "no, wait. That sounds to murderer-like."

Sam and Blaine nodded in agreement, their eyebrows raised before the laughed a little.

"I've got it!" Artie said excitedly.

"Blam!" he and Finn said together.

"Blam," Blaine said testing how it sounded on his tongue.

"Blam," Sam repeated, testing it, as Blaine had.

"Blam," Sam and Blaine said together, looking at one another as their eyes lit up with excitement "it's awesome! We love it!"

Smiles on both their faces, Finn and Artie exchanged a hi-five.

"Thanks guys," Sam said, smiling back at them.

"No problem," Artie said with a smile.

"Glad we could help," Finn said.

"Only, it's gotta have a little more," Blaine said thoughtfully.

"Like what?" asked Joe.

"Like an exclamation mark," Blaine decided, "I like the way Finn and Artie said it."

"Blam!" Sam said enthusiastically, overdramatically jumping from the bottom step as he'd done the day before.

Blaine caught his shoulder when he landed "Wanna come over to my place this afternoon and practice? Figure out what we're gonna do?"

"Sure, sounds good."

* * *

"That sounds good guys," Cooper said, wandering into the lounge room where Blaine and Sam were practicing, "What're you practicing for? Another Glee assignment?"

"Actually, no" Blaine said, turning to look at his brother, "we're taking your advice Coop."

"My advice?" he asked, "well, I'm flattered," he said, putting his hand across his heart a moment, "but, do you think you could remind me what that was again?"

"The band?" Blaine said.

"The band…" Cooper repeated slowly, "oh, the band! Huh. I never thought you'd actually go through with it,"

"Well we did," Blaine said, starting to become a little defensive.

"And it was an awesome idea, thanks Cooper." Sam cut in before Blaine could get too worked up.

"My pleasure," Cooper said slipping onto the lounge, "So what're you called?"

"Blam!" Sam answered.

"Blam?" Cooper repeated, starting to laugh.

"Do you really have to mock everything Cooper?" Blaine asked, folding his arms.

"No," Cooper said, starting to recover from his fit of laughter, "it's not that. It's a pretty cool name actually, only that it's really close to.." he managed to get out before starting to laugh again.

"Close to what?" Blaine asked.

"Wham! You know, the band from the 80's?" Copper said as he left the room.

"Hey, it is sort of close isn't it?" Sam asked, smiling at his friend.

"Maybe that should be our first song, do you think? One of their's?" Blaine asked, cheering up.

"Sounds cool to me," Sam agreed, "but which one?"

Sam and Blaine spent the next couple of hours planning how they'd go about everything. In the end, they decided to make a Youtube channel and put all their stuff up there. Make music videos maybe and just share their passion with the world. That was their aim anyway.

* * *

"Hey Everyone!" Blaine said, waving at the camera for their introductory video, "I'm Blaine."

"and I'm Sam," Sam said, appearing beside his friend and waving at the camera, "we're Blam! A brand spanking new band. Hope you like us. Please stay tuned and keep checking back for more of our stuff- songs this time!"

* * *

Blaine and Sam stared at the screen as the numbers just kept going up. Then, they scrolled down to the comments. They were many encouraging ones. There was one particularly encouraging one that stood out though, at least for them.

_Pleased to meet you Blam! Welcome to Youtube. Looking forward to seeing what you guys have got! _

Their excited expressions fell, however, when they saw a few more, nastier comments.

_Oh, just from the looks of these guys, I can tell they're gonna be BAD _

_I feel bad for them… hope they see sense and stop trying soon… _

_Uh… no… thanks….. _

"Wh- What?" Blaine asked, staring at Sam.

"There's always gonna be people who hate, Blaine," he said, "they're just sad and we've just gotta ignore them ok?"

Slowly, Blaine nodded, but he still couldn't believe how awful some people could be.


	3. 3 Announcement

"Alright! This weeks assignment is 'beginnings'." Mr Shue announced, writing it in big letters on the board.

"I think that's really fitting Mr Shue," said Blaine, smiling as he made his way to the front of the choir room.

"Oh?" Mr Shue asked, his eyebrow raised slightly.

"I'd have to agree with that," Finn spoke up, "I think Sam and Blaine have an announcement to make. Right boys?" he asked, looking at Blaine and Sam, who had joined his friend standing at the front of the room.

"Yep," Blaine said with a smile, "and I think it fits right in with the week's assignment."

"Blaine and I have started a band." Sam said, and everyone seemed to lean forward in their chairs.

"Awesome!" Jake commented.

"What's it called?" Betty asked.

"Blam!" Sam answered. "Check us out, we've got a youtube channel and everything."

"Just, don't forget to put the exclamation mark at the end," Blaine put in.

"Blam," Marley repeated slowly, "clever."

"Huh?" Rory asked, leaning back to stare at her.

"Blam," Marley repeated, "Blaine, and Sam."

""Oh, Rory said, nodding, "I get it, cool."

"Hey Mr Shue, do you think we could kick things off?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Mr Shue asked, gesturing to the room's centre, "take it away."

_Woo-woo _

_Dear Mummy, Dear Daddy, _

_You had plans for me, I was your only son _

_And long before this baby boy could count to three, _

_You knew just what he would become _

_Run along to school _

_No child of mine grows up a fool _

_Run along to school _

_When you tried to tell me what to do _

_I just shut my mouth and smiled at you _

_One thing that I know for sure _

_Bad boys _

_Stick together, never sad boys _

_Good guys _

_They made rules for fools, so get wise _

_Dear Mummy, Dear Daddy, _

_Now I'm 19 as you see _

_I'm handsome tall and strong _

_So what the hell gives you the right to look at me _

_As if to say 'hell, what went wrong?' _

_Where were you last night? _

_You look as if you had a fight _

_Where were you last night? _

_Well I think you may just be right _

_But don't try to keep me in tonight _

_Because I'm big enough to break down the door _

_Bad boys _

_Stick together, never sad boys _

_Good guys _

_They made rules for fools, so get wise… _

_Boys like you are bad through and through _

_Still, girls like me always seem to be with you… _

_We can't help but worry _

_You're in such a hurry _

_Mixing with the wrong boys _

_Playing with the wrong toys _

_Easy girls _

_And late nights _

_Cigarettes and love bites _

_Why do you have to be so cruel? _

_You're such a fool! _

_Bad boys_

_Stick together, never sad boys _

_Good guys _

_They made rules for fools, so get wise…_

"Nice," Mr Shue said, clapping his hands as the boys returned to their seats. "What made you pick that one?"

"When we were picking our name, my brother pointed out that it was really close to Wham!, and that was their first single, so…" Blaine said, stopping when Mr Shue nodded. "Well good job. You got us off to a great start! Everyone else, I want you to do it on your own this week, ok? Blaine and Sam, try and come up with a song each that you can do yourselves."

* * *

"Hey Artie," Sam put a hand on his friend's shoulder, stopping him as he made to leave the choir room. Artie turned around. "Blaine and I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?" Artie asked.

"Will you help us?" Blaine asked, "we want to do videos, for our channel and we know you're awesome with that sort of thing."

"I'd love to help," Artie said, rubbing his hands together.

"Awesome! Thanks Artie! You rock!" Sam declared.

* * *

"Hey guys! Thanks for coming back!" Sam said, looking at the camera.

"We've got someone we want to introduce to you. Everyone, this is Artie. He's gonna be helping us with our videos," Blaine took over.

"Hi," Artie said, giving a nervous smile.

"Coming up is our first collaboration with Artie here," Sam said. "This week in Glee Club, our teacher gave us the assignment, Beginnings."

"Seeing as my brother pointed out our band name is incredibly close to Wham! From the 80's, we thought we'd start with their very first single."

"Enjoy Bad Boys!" Sam said and the screen went black a moment before their music video started, featuring Blaine's older brother Cooper singing some of the parent's bits from the original clip.

* * *

Later that night, Blaine growled out aloud as he scrolled through the comments of Blam!'s very first music video. Some of them were lovely, saying they were great or they had promise and couldn't wait to see what happened next, that they'd be huge one day and that Blam! was a name to look out for. There was the usual hate he'd discussed with Sam when they'd uploaded their first introductory video, but this time, there were other, much worse comments that ticked Blaine right off.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Wham!**


	4. 4 So Not Cool

**Just a warning, this chapter has a little meanness and prejudice of people with disabilities in it.**

* * *

_Oh.. they're high schoolers. That takes 'em off my list… _

_Still listening to their teacher? Do they have minds of their own? _

But that wasn't the worst of it.

_Ooh. They're friends with a cripple! Better stay away from them! _

_Wouldn't want to catch his disease!_

_I bet they just feel sorry for that kid in the wheelchair!_

A slight smile returned at the next 2 comments Blaine saw, but it didn't erase his anger completely.

_Did you even watch the music video? I don't think so. Because if you did, you would see all three of them are AMAZING. Oh, and the 'kid in the wheelchair' has a name, and ARTIE seems pretty cool to me._

_Why don't you try being in a wheelchair? See how you like it then…_

* * *

"Woah! Dude!" Sam said, putting his hands up in the air when he saw Blaine's face. He was huffing and he may as well have been bright red with steam coming out of his ears like a cartoon. "What's going on?"

"You wouldn't be so chill if you saw what I did," Blaine said simply.

"Huh?" Sam asked, "what happened?"

"This," Blaine answered, thrusting his phone toward his friend. "If I knew who did this…" he muttered under his breath, clenching a fist.

"That… is… so… not… cool." Sam said slowly, his face contorting as he scrolled through the comments of their video.

"But what do we do? Apart from not letting Artie see, obviously," Blaine asked. The anger had faded, only to be replaced by panic and worry.

"I don't know," Sam said, handing Blaine his phone back and slipping an arm around his friend's shoulders. "The good news is that we have Glee club up first, we can see if he already knows."

* * *

Sam and Blaine were greeted with a round of applause as they entered the choir room, and wide beaming smiles from everyone there.

"That video was awesome!" Jake declared and several people nodded in agreement.

"You guys are great together vocally!" Marley smiled, "you sounded incredible!"

"And that video! How did you do that?" Rory asked and everyone leaned forward.

Sam and Blaine looked at one another, smiling before looking back at the others.

"We have a secret weapon," Sam said. With perfect timing, Artie entered the choir room at that very moment.

"Artie!" Blaine said enthusiastically, and everyone there clapped for him. Artie jumped in his chair at the sudden applause and whirled around to face Blaine and Sam.

"Me?" he asked, "what? Huh?"

"You're our secret weapon!" Blaine said, winking at him.

"Oh!" Artie said, catching on as a smile formed on his lips. He bowed in his chair as he rolled to take a seat at the front of the room.

* * *

Sam and Blaine decided to do another video and got Artie to help them with another, simple video to accompany it. They had to address all of the hate somehow.

"After our last video, we received quite a lot of hate," Sam started.

"We understand it wasn't all of you, and we appreciate those of you that support us."

"But the hate, particularly that directed at our friend Artie is not cool," said Sam.

"Nor is it acceptable," Blaine said. "To our supporters, consider this a thank you."

"And to the haters, consider this a warning," Sam said seriously, "if this continues, you will be reported."

_You may think that I'm a zero _

_And everyone you wanna be _

_Probably started off like me _

_You may say that I'm a freak show _

_But give it just a little time _

_I bet you're gonna change your mind _

_All of the dirt you've been throwing my way _

_It ain't so hard to take _

_Cause I know one day you'll be screaming my name_

_And I'll just look away _

_Yeah, I'll just look away _

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth_

_So everyone can hear _

_Hit me with the worst you've got _

_Knock me down, baby I don't care _

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out _

_You wanna be _

_You wanna be _

_A loser like me _

_Push me up against the locker, oh _

_All I do is shake it off _

_I'll get you back when I'm your boss _

_I'm not thinking 'bout you haters, no _

_And I could be a superstar _

_I'll see you when you wash my car _

_And all of the dirt you've been throwing my way_

_It ain't so hard to take, oh _

_And I know one day you'll be screaming my name _

_And I'll just look away _

_Just go ahead and hate on me _

_And run your mouth, so everyone can hear _

_Hit me with the worst you got _

_Knock me down, baby I don't care _

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out _

_You wanna be _

_You wanna be _

_A loser like me _

_Just go ahead _

_Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth _

_So everyone can hear _

_Hit me with the worst you've got _

_Knock me down, baby I don't care _

_Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out _

_You wanna be, you wanna be _

_A loser like me _

* * *

Sam and Blaine were pleased to see the comments on this video seemed to be a lot more positive.

_Just because Artie's in a wheelchair doesn't mean he's any less capable or any less of a person for that matter. The videos he's done with Blam! so far are definite proof of that _

_Another excellent piece of work! Keep it up guys! _

_Artie, you rock! Keep it up brother!_

_Blam!, where does that song come from? I really like it! It's awesome _

Blaine and Sam looked at each other after reading a few, smiling.

As Blaine's face burst into a wide grin, he hi-fived his friend. "I think we did it Sam!"

"Let's hope there isn't any more of this though," Sam said, "cause I really don't want to have to take them up on that threat."

"We will if we have to though, right?" Blaine asked.

"Definitely," Sam said. "Our friends are way more important than any fans of Blam!"

* * *

Confusion crossed Artie's face as he watched Blaine and Sam's introduction to their next song. Hate? Directed at him? What were they taken about? Shrugging the confusion off, Artie let his breath go and watched the rest of the video. Except, when he finished this time, he decided, on a whim, to scroll down and look through the comments, which he'd never done before. If the video itself hadn't caused the tears to build up behind his eyes, the comments were the thing that caused them to spill over.

_Go Artie! Don't let the haters stop you! _

_Thank you Artie for following your dreams & being a great example & proof to the rest of the world that disability doesn't mean anything if you try hard enough! _

_You're awesome Artie! Keep doing what you're doing! _

_Another awesome video with amazing vocals from Blam! and a fantastic visual accompaniment from the mastermind that is Artie! _

* * *

"I don't know what happened," Artie said the next day when he came up to the boys, "but I just wanted to thank you for that video yesterday. I'm glad I mean that much to you guys. You're awesome friends."

"There were loads of mean comments on the first video," Sam explained, "but you didn't deserve that. Far from it."

"You're our friend Artie," Blaine said, "and we couldn't wish for a better one. The fact that you're so good with computers and videos is just an added bonus. We feel honoured to have you as part of our team."

* * *

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Glee. **

**I hope there wasn't too much nasty stuff in there for everyone. I do like Artie though, and felt it was necessary for the story.**


	5. 5 Girls On Film

**Fair warning, there's a tad more hate in this one, but again, it's necessary for the story. Hope everyone enjpoys regardless!**

* * *

"Ladies!" Blaine called as everyone made to leave the choir room after Glee club. The girls paused, looking up at Blaine and Sam before taking their seats again.

"Mind if we steal you away for a couple of minutes?" Sam asked and the girls shook their heads. All eyes were on the two boys, wondering what was going on.

"Sam and I were wondering if you guys would mind helping us out with our next video?"

"What is it?" Kitty asked curiously, leaning forward.

"We were going to do a cover of Girls on Film by Duran Duran," Sam answered.

"And well, we thought we should probably have girls on film, seeing as that is the title of the song." Blaine said, making everyone laugh.

"So," Sam said, breaking the silence after a while, "what do you guys think?"

"Yeah," Tina said, always wanting to support Blaine, "that sounds cool." Following Tina's lead, the others all nodded their agreement.

"So, who gets the lead?" Kitty asked.

"We do," Sam answered simply. "We are the band doing the cover after all."

"Oh," said Kitty.

"Come on Girl!" Unique smiled, "we still get to parade around looking absolutely beautiful in the background, right guys?"

Sam and Blaine nodded. "That's the spirit Unique."

* * *

"Blaine," Marley said, approaching him when everyone else had left. "W- We don't h-have to… you know. Do we?" She asked, her blue eyes timid. "I mean, it won't be revealing, will it? Cause I don't know if I'm comfortable with that."

Smiling, Blaine rested a kind hand on the brunette's shoulder. "There won't be anything like that Marley," he said, "trust me, you don't have anything to worry about."

Marley let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I guess I'm in then," she smiled as they paused outside the choir room door before parting ways. "Thanks Blaine."

"Anytime Marley!" He called back over his shoulder.

* * *

"Hey," Artie's smile at the sight of his girlfriend faded when he saw the worried expression on her face, causing concern to flood his own face. "Betty, what's wrong?"

"Blaine and Sam were asking all the Glee girls to help them out with their next video. But I don't know if I can…"

"Sure you can baby," Artie smiled at her.

"All the other girls can walk around and look beautiful and… I'm stuck in the chair."

"Want me to let you in on a little secret?" Artie asked. With a nod from the blonde, Artie leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "I direct their videos. I'll find you a place in there. You will look beautiful, just like everyone else, ok?"

At this, Betty perked up, a smile escaping her lips. "Ok." She leant forward, kissing Artie's lips. "Now I feel bad. The director's girl and all…"

* * *

"It's great to have you all here!" Sam said, "and thanks to Finn for securing us the school auditorium on a weekend!"

Embarrassed, Finn gave a small smile and wave from the corner of the room.

"Girls! You all look awesome! Tina's offered to help you all get spruced up just that little bit extra with your hair and that," Blaine said. "So, shall we get started? We do have to shoot this in a day, after all."

* * *

Hearing quite a few stomps, Blaine decided to wander backstage into the dressing room to see what was going on in there. He stopped at the sight in front of him, throwing up his hands. It was complete and utter chaos. Dresses everywhere, the girls spread out at various dressing tables, wandering around and helping each other with hair and make up. In the middle of it all, however, stood Kitty, arguing with Tina. Seeing the distressed look on his friend's face, Blaine knew that's where he had to head first.

"What's going on here?" he asked, hands on hips.

Kitty turned to look at Blaine. "Oh Blaine! Thank God! You can sort this out. She's not doing it right. I'm not… not bold enough."

"Do it yourself then," Tina cut in, her arms across her chest.

"I can't Tina! You know I can't!" Kitty said, starting to yell.

"Woah! Woah! Girls!" Blaine said before either could speak again. "Kitty, you look amazing already, Tina you're doing a great job."

"Do you think I could…"

"Go help the others?" Blaine asked, and Tina nodded gratefully. Blaine rested his hand on her shoulder a moment, "it's alright Tina, I've got it here." Tina didn't even give Blaine a second to change his mind, she was gone.

* * *

"Right, Kitty," Blaine said, turning to the still annoyed blonde, draping a friendly arm around her shoulders and steering her toward her own dressing table. But she quickly wriggled away.

"Ugh! Take you arm off of me!"

"Sorry Kitty," Blaine said. "Now, you look amazing already, you don't need anything more make up wise. Do your hair, pick a nice dress out and you're ready to go, ok?"

"I guess…" Kitty said.

* * *

It took a while, but finally, everyone was in place. "Perfect!" Artie called from the side of the stage, "Hold up. Where's Kitty?"

Everyone looked around and sure enough, Kitty was nowhere in sight.

"I'll go," Marley volunteered, holding up a hand.

"Are you sure?" Artie asked. Confidently, Marley nodded and headed backstage to try and find Kitty.

It didn't take Marley long to find the blonde cheerleader, hunched over in a ball not too far away.

"Hey, what's going on?" Marley asked, putting a hand on her knee, blue eyes concerned.

Slowly, Kitty raised her head to look at the light brown haired girl. "I.. I don't know.." she said. "Go away."

"Are you going to come back?" Marley asked, anxious. "Kitty, everyone's waiting on you, and we don't have much time."

Kitty rose to her feet, arms folded. "Do I even look any good?" Kitty asked, speaking again before Marley had a chance to answer, "wait, why am I asking you? What would you know?"

"What would I…" Marley started, shaking her head and sighing. "Never mind."

* * *

"Alright. We ready to roll now?" Artie asked.

"I think so," Marley said, smiling at him.

"Kitty?" Artie asked.

Kitty opened her mouth to make another complaint, but anticipating what she was going to say, and with a little encouragement from Blaine, Sam spoke first. "You look great Kitty, don't sweat it."

Yet, the frown remained on Kitty's face as they began to film the video. She'd smile when the camera was on her as she paraded around, but it would fade again as quickly as it had come. In between takes, she stormed around backstage, like an angry thundercloud waiting to burst.

* * *

"Woah! Kitty! What's going on?" Unique asked, almost crashing into the blonde.

"I thought I was supposed to be the lead!" she whined.

Unique shrugged. No one had actually said Kitty was the lead, but she knew Kitty wouldn't listen to that. "I don't know. It is Blaine and Sam's video, after all. Shouldn't they be the stars?"

"I guess," Kitty said, "but if you were a guy… ok.. if you were your alter ego.." Unique began to frown. What was she on about? This was getting too close to home for Unique's liking.

"What would you rather look at? Them, all trouty mouth and bow ties or, me in all my hotness?"

Unique shrugged as Kitty walked off again, breathing a sigh of relief when she saw Marley approach.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked, "she wasn't very nice."

"I.. I.." Unique shrugged again. She really wasn't sure whether or not she was alright.

"Do you want to go tell somebody?" Marley asked, beginning to lead her away. "Finn maybe? She shouldn't get away with this."

* * *

"You're putting girl-Artie in?" Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow, watching as Blaine and Sam helped Betty into place for the next shot. "How's she supposed to look any good in a chair?"

"She's just as pretty as everybody else here." Sam said, looking over at Kitty a moment.

"I'm certainly hotter than you," Betty said in a sarcastic tone, anger taking over in a subconscious attempt to hide the building hurt inside.

"Besides, she won't be in her chair. She deserves to be in this just as much as you and everyone else," Blaine said.

"Chair, schmair" Artie called, appearing from the wings opposite from Kitty. "It doesn't matter. So just drop it, ok?"

* * *

At Finn's suggestion, Sam and Blaine sung the verses together, taking turns to sing 'girls on film' during the chorus.

_see them walking hand in hand across the bridge at midnight _

_heads turning as the lights flashing out_

_it's so bright _

_then walk right out to the fourline track _

_there's a camera rolling on her back _

_on her back _

_and I sense the rhythm humming in a frenzy all the way down her spine _

_girls on film _

_girls on film _

_girls on film _

_girls on film _

_lipstick, cherry all over the lens as she's falling _

_in miles of sharp blue water coming in where she lies _

_the diving man's coming up for air _

_cause the crowd all love pulling dolly by the hair _

_by the hair _

_and she wonders how she ever got here as she goes under again _

_girls on film _

_two minutes later _

_girls on film _

_girls on film _

_got your picture _

_girls on film _

_wider baby, smiling _

_you just made a million _

_fuses pumpling, live heat _

_twisting out on a wire _

_take one last glimpse into the night _

_I'm touching close, holding bright _

_Holding tight _

_Give me shudders in a whisper take me up till I'm shooting a star _

_Girls on film _

_She's more than a lady _

_Girls on film _

_Girls on film _

_Two minutes later _

_Girls on film _

_Girls on film _

_See you together _

_Girls on film _

_See you later _

_Girls on film _

_Girls on film _

_Girls on film_

* * *

As he was reading the comments for 'Girls on Film', mostly 'gorgeous girls!' or 'those are some fine lookin' ladies' and other comments of that kind, Blaine remembered Kitty's tantrums on the set in the auditorium and a great idea popped into his head.

* * *

Sam's phone beeped and he looked at it to see a text from Blaine.

'Sam, I so know what Blam!'s next song should be!'

* * *

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Duran Duran**


	6. 6 The Star

"What?" Sam asked, coming up to him the next day.

"Huh?" Blaine asked, closing his locker to look at his friend.

"What should Blam!'s next song be?" Sam asked. "Come on! Are you gonna tell me?"

"I think we should do Suicide Blonde," Blaine answered after a while, completely forgetting the text he'd sent the night before.

"Suicide Blonde?" Sam asked, rasing an eyebrow slightly.

"Oh yeah, it's by this Australian band. INXS? They were really big in the 70's or 80's or something."

"Sounds cool," Sam agreed, nodding as he and Blaine began to walk to class.

"And, I think we should have Kitty in the video. As the 'blonde' we're singing about."

"Wouldn't that be rewarding her? Even though she was a total bitch to everyone last week on 'Girls On Film'?"

"We'd let her think that," Blaine said, "but, her behaviour was sort of what gave me the whole idea in the first place."

* * *

After discussing it with Artie, it was decided that the video for Suicide Blonde would be very dance-focused, well at least more than their last videos had been, with Blaine and Sam doing a big dance number as they sang. The next step was asking Kitty.

"So, we were wondering if you'd do another video with us," Sam said.

"Really?" Kitty said, "I don't know about that."

"You'd be the lead in this one," Blaine said, and Kitty's eyes lit up.

"Well, I guess I could consider it…" she relented. "What's the song?"

"Suicide Blonde by INXS," Sam said.

"Never heard of it," Kitty said, "but it sounds sort of cool. I'll do it."

"We want to do heaps of dancing in this one," Blaine said.

"Are you up for it?" Sam asked, "we could ask Britney if she'd coach you."

"puh-lease!" Kitty said, throwing up a hand in the air. "You think I need coaching? Seriously?"

"We weren't…" Blaine started.

"I _can_ dance you know," Kitty said, "and I'll do it even better now."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well, you've given me something to prove, haven't you?"

"Ok.." Sam and Blaine said, looking at one another as Kitty wandered away.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Sam said, smiling at the camera, starting off the introduction to 'Suicide Blonde'.

"So I found this really awesome Australian band called INXS, and they've got some really cool music including this song coming up."

"Oh," Sam said, "but before you see the video, we've got someone to introduce you guys to. Everyone, this is Kitty, the star of our video,"

At that, Kitty appeared in between the two boys, flashing her biggest smile, eyes glittering.

"So, sit back, relax," Sam said,

"and enjoy, Suicide Blonde!" Blaine finished before the screen went black a moment.

* * *

As the music started, the stage was black

"Don't you know what you're doin'!" Artie yelled and as the harmonica started again, a spotlight shone on Kitty, standing centre stage, swaying along to the music. A moment later, spotlights shone down either side of her, revealing Sam and Blaine as they started to dance.

"Suicide Blonde" they took turns singing, edging a little closer to Kitty each time.

_Suicide blonde was the colour of her hair_

Sam lifted Kitty's hair up with his hands and it was soon caught up in the wind of the fan out of sight behind them, causing it to fly around a little.

_Like a cheap distraction_

_For a new affair_

Blaine took Kitty's hand in his as she looked at him, bringing her hand closer to his lips, just holding it there as Sam watched on, googly eyed from the other side.

_She knew it would finish _

_Before it began _

_Something tells me you lost the plan_

Sam sang as Kitty wriggled out of Blaine's grip and walked off, leaving Blaine staring after her.

_You want to make her_

_Suicide blonde_

A light appeared, revealing the shadow of Kitty as she walked behind a curtain.

_Love devastation _

_Suicide blonde_

Blaine was on his knees, arms outstretched, as if he were reaching out for Kitty, or where she'd been just a moment before.

_You want to make her_

_Suicide blonde _

_Love devastation _

_Suicide blonde _

Sam and Blaine sung together as Kitty reappeared on stage

_She stripped to the beat _

_but her clothes stay on _

Kitty slid her hands down her body as she swayed along to the music.

_White light, everywhere _

_But you can't see a thing_

A blinding light appeared for a moment and the three of them leaned back, looking upwards and shielding their eyes

_Such a squeeze _

_A mad, sad moment_

Sam sung as Blaine slipped his arms around Kitty's waist from behind, squeezing her a moment before she burst out of his grip, knocking him to the ground. She turned around to stare at him before he got up again.

_Glory to you, glory to you _

_Take me there_

Sam and Blaine both turned to look at Kitty and reached out for her hands, which she took, beginning to pull them toward her.

As the instrumental part started again, Kitty let go of the two men and they began twisting on the spot, sliding away from her at the last, long note of the harmonica.

_Got some revelation_

_Put into your hands _

Kitty knelt down, brushing her hands along Blaine and Sam's open palms.

_Save you from your misery _

_Like rain across the land _

Sam and Blaine pulled themselves back to their feet as Kitty swept her arms out to the sides.

_Don't you see_

_The colour of deception_

_Turning your world around again_

Blaine and Sam watched on as Kitty slid close to a mystery man, who was really Finn, making a small cameo. As they went on, Sam and Blaine spun around, holding their heads with their hands.

_you want to make her _

_suicide blonde _

_love devastation _

_suicide blonde _

Sam and Blaine extended their arms toward where Kitty stood a few centimetres away, dancing on the spot before bringing their hands back to rest on their chests as they leaned back

_Everything you wanna be _

Sam sung as Kitty pressed her palms to her face, blinking and smiling as if she were flattered.

_Everything you are, a-are _

Kitty blew kisses to him as Blaine sung the line, leaning forward with her palm pressed to her chin.

_You want to make her _

_Suicide blonde _

_Love devestation _

_Suicide blonde_

Sam and Blaine sung the chorus a few times, over and over as they twisted on the spot either side of Kitty as she swayed along and the video faded out, returning again to a black screen.

* * *

Blaine laughed out loud at the comments of Suicide Blonde

_Is that one of your girlfriends? _

_Good job and great casting of… Kitty, is it? She looks lovely _

_Ooh beautiful girl! Is she your girlfriend Blaine? _

_I bet she is… he was the one getting all close to her in the video_

By the end, Blaine's face was a bright red colour and Sam's was the same when he read the comments at his own house. Even as he picked up the phone to call Blaine, he couldn't stop laughing

"Just the thought of you with Kitty is hilarious!" he laughed.

"I know! I can't believe this! This is just.. the funniest thing I've ever seen!"

"Either of us with her as a girlfriend, let alone a friend…" was all Sam could get out before he and Blaine burst into another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter belongs to INXS**


	7. 7 INXS Fixation

"Alright! This week's assignments is duets!" Mr Shue announced.

"Pick a partner of the _opposite_ gender and sing a song. We want to see some chemistry ok?" Finn asked and the murmuring started.

Blaine leaned over toward Sam, his eyes lighting up. "We should pair up and do an INXS mash-up!"

"Yeah.." Sam said. Ever since they'd done Suicide Blonde the other week, Blaine had become seemingly obsessed with INXS, which he didn't quite understand. "Ok dude. Sounds cool."

"Blaine, will you be my partner?" Tina asked, turning in her seat to face him from the row in front.

"Sure Tina," Blaine said, smiling.

"Marley!" Sam called to her in the front row and she looked up at him. "Wanna go together?" She smiled and nodded. Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Good. He liked Marley, and he didn't have to think of someone else.

* * *

Blaine, Sam, Tina and Marley stayed behind after class to talk about the assignment.

"We thought the four of us could pair up," Sam said and Tina and Marley looked at each other, smiles on their lips before nodding back at him.

"Maybe an INXS mash-up?" Blaine suggested. Marley and Tina gave him funny looks at this, but once he showed them a video of the Australian band, both were sold.

"We could sing great to this!" Marley said excitedly.

"Heck yeah! This is going to be awesome!" Tina agreed enthusiastically.

* * *

When it came time to present the assignment, the four of them were the last to go.

"Ok, could we move to the auditorium for ours Mr Shue?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, I guess." Mr Shue said, getting up. There were ooh's and 'what's going on?'s' as the others followed Mr Shue and Finn out of the choir room.

In the auditorium, Artie quickly set up a camera for the performance, which Sam and Blaine were filming for their youtube channel.

"We've teamed up, the four of us," Sam said.

"I can see that," Mr Shue laughed.

"Is that ok?" Sam asked from the stage.

"Well, the assignment _was_ duets, and you are still in your duets, so I suppose I can make an exception this time."

"What are you going to do?" Finn asked.

"We're doing an INXS mash-up," Blaine said, "Need You Tonight and Never Tear Us Apart."

"Alright!" Said Mr Shue. "Whenever you're ready."

Artie set the camera to record and a moment later, the 'Need You Tonight' music began. As the guitar strummed away, Blaine and Tina took a few steps toward each other, rhythmically with the music until by the end of the instrumental, they were mere inches from one another.

_All you got is this moment_

Tina and Blaine sung together. Next, the piano beginning of 'Never Tear Us Apart' started part way through the beginning, and Sam and Marley almost glided toward each other beside Tina and Blaine centre stage.

_Don't ask me _

_What you know is true_

Sam sung, looking deep into Marley's eyes, gaze unfaltering as she sung the next lines.

_Don't have to tell you _

_I love your precious heart_

Eyes barely leaving each other, Marley and Sam side stepped away to allow Tina and Blaine centre stage

_So slide over here _

_And give me a moment _

_Your moves are so raw _

Blaine sung as he and Tina slid to the front of the stage again.

_I've got to let you know _

_I've got to let you know_

Tina sung the repeated line, smiling at Blaine as she did, leaning toward him then away again before they froze inches from each other to sing the next line together.

_You're one of my kind_

Tina and Blaine faded behind Sam and Marley as they sung again, Sam first then Marley before they sung the next bit together.

_I told you _

_That we could fly _

_Cause we all have wings _

_But some of us don't know why_

Marley walked back, coming to stand beside Tina as Blaine took centre stage with Sam.

_There's something about you girl _

Blaine sang, looking back at Tina for a brief moment before facing forward again.

_I was standing_

Sam sang unmoving, looking straight ahead as Tina and Marley moved to join them.

_How do you feel_

Tina sang, brushing her fingers down Blaine's arm as she smiled at him.

_You were there_

Coming forward and hugging Sam around his shoulders, resting her chin on his shoulder Marley sung pretty much into his ear.

_I'm lonely_

Blaine and Sam sang together, leaning forward before straightening up again.

_Two worlds collided _

Marley and Tina sung, sliding in front of the boys.

_What'cha gonna do? _

_Gonna live my life_

The four sung together, Blaine and Sam coming to stand beside their original duet partners.

_And they could never, ever tear us apart_

The four sung, joining hands before letting go to look at their partner and then turning their heads to look in front of them, sliding forward to the very front of the stage on the last line.

_Two worlds collided _

_You're one of my kind_

* * *

The four finished to a resounding applause and bowed before excusing themselves to film an introduction for the video.

"Hey guys, we're back!" Blaine said excitedly. "And I've got to tell you, I have an INXS fixation!"

"Joining us in this video are two lovely ladies," Sam said as Tina and Marley popped onto the screen. "The four of us teamed up for this little INXS mash-up for this week's Glee assignment- duets."

"So, I'd like to introduce to you all, Tina," Blaine said, and she smiled, waving shyly at the camera, "my very, very best friend," he said, elaborating at Sam's outraged look. "Apart from Sam, of course."

"And this is Marley, McKinley High's best singer," he said making Marley blush as she smiled and waved at the camera. "Marley!"

* * *

The four went their separate ways after making the video. Marley and Tina had to go home while Sam went back to his house with Blaine to look at the comments they were both sure would come.

_Wow! You guys have some great lady friends! _

_Woah! Ladies men alert! _

_Another awesome video Blam! You guys have some amazing talent in that Glee Club! _

_Woohoo! First Kitty, now Tina and Marley! You guys have some fantastic looking (& sounding) ladies in that club of yours _

_Way to go! Go Blam! (& duet partners) _

_All four of you sounded awesome together! Great job! _

_Watch out world (& ladies)! Here comes Blam!_

* * *

On the weekend, Sam and Blaine were wandering around the city when Blaine stopped, his eyes lit up.

"What did you see?" Sam asked, arms folded as he looked at his friend.

"Look!" said Blaine, pointing toward a street magician a few metres away.

Sam laughed as he followed after his excited friend.

"We should…" Blaine whispered.

"Do another INXS song?" Sam guessed.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked playfully.

"I know you brother," Sam said, "almost as well as I know myself."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Artie greeted them, exchanging hi-fives with Blaine and Sam as they came closer.

"Have you got your camera?" Blaine asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Artie asked, looking at him sceptically, "why?"

"How about an impromptu video shoot?" Blaine asked hopefully, pulling the puppy dog eyes.

"I guess.." Artie said, nowhere near as enthusiastic as Blaine.

"He wants to do another INXS song," Sam whispered in Artie's ear.

"Boy, has he got it _bad_!" Artie said as they started to follow along behind.

Artie hit record on the camera as Blaine and Sam began rhythmically clicking their fingers behind the unsuspecting street magician, too focused on his magic to even notice. They were going to do an a Capella version of INXS' Mystify.

_All veils and misty _

_Streets of blue _

_Almond looks _

_That chill divine _

_Some silken moment _

_Goes on forever _

_And we're leaving broken hearts behind _

_Mystify _

_Mystify me _

_Mystify _

_Mystify me _

Toward the end of the chorus, Joe, who happened to be busking nearby noticed Blaine and Sam singing near the street magician. Shrugging his shoulders, he wandered over, deciding to join in with his guitar on the next verse.

_I need perfection _

_Some twisted selection _

_That tangles me _

_To keep me alive _

_In all that exists _

_None have your beauty _

_I see your face _

_I will survive _

_Mystify _

_Mystify me _

_Mystify _

_Mystify me _

_Eternally wild with the power _

_To make every moment come alive _

_All those stars that shine upon you _

_Will kiss you every night _

_All veils and misty _

_Streets of blue _

_Almond looks _

_That chill divine _

_Some silken moment _

_Goes on forever _

_And we're leaving _

_Yeah we're leaving broken hearts behind _

_Mystify _

_Mystify me _

_Mystify _

_Mystify me_

_Eternally wild with the power_

_To make every moment come alive _

_All those stars that shine upon you _

_Will kiss you every night _

_Mystify _

_Mystify me _

_Mystify _

_Mystify me _

_Mystify _

_Mystify me _

_Mystify _

* * *

"Blaine has really got it bad guys!" Sam said, playfully pointing at Blaine.

"We've got another INXS number for you coming up," Blaine said.

"It features our mate Joe here on guitar."

"Hi guys," Joe said, moving his hand in a circular waving motion.

"So here it is," Sam said.

"Prepare to be mystified," Blaine said. Then, the screen went black and their 'Mystify' video started.

* * *

_Lovin' it! _

_Go boys! Great magician _

_Great skills on guitar Joe! _

_Amazing guitarist to accompany amazing vocalists! Go Blam! _

_Love the magician! _

_Love how the magician didn't even notice Blam! in the background! Lol_

* * *

"Wait," Blaine said, stopping as he saw the people sitting in a circle in the choir room. Sam, Finn, Marley, Tina, even his brother Cooper. "What's going on here?"

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter belong to INXS**


	8. 8 Intervention

"This is an intervention Blaine," Sam said, gesturing for him to take a seat.

"Wait. An inter…" Blaine said, throwing up his head. "I'm not sick. I don't need one of those."

"Not sick, no," Tina said as Blaine finally sat down. "Thank God."

"But you are rather… obsessed." Cooper said.

"Or at least, you seem to be" Marley said.

"with INXS." Finn said and Blaine stared at him, wide eyed. "Don't get me wrong, dude. They're awesome! But your fixation on them is sort of detracting from their awesomeness."

"Oh," Blaine said, his face falling. "I'm sorry. I didn't realise I was doing that."

"We know," Tina said sympathetically.

"But we thought it'd get too out of hand if we didn't intervene soon." Cooper said.

"I think it's time we move on from INXS Blaine," Sam said.

"Ok," Blaine said with a sigh, "but do you think we could do just one more number? I think they deserve to go out in style, don't you?"

"Yeah, they do," Sam agreed.

"I think I've got the perfect song for you," Finn said.

"Yeah?" Sam asked, looking at him.

"Original Sin. It'd be sort of funny," Finn said.

"I think that's the perfect fit," Blaine agreed, smiling.

"Hey, do you think I could join you guys?" Finn asked hopefully. "I sort of like the band and it'd be really cool to do one of their songs."

Sam and Blaine looked at each other a moment before returning their eyes to Finn.

"Sure dude," Sam said.

"It'll be great to have you on board!" Blaine said.

* * *

"Hi guys," Blaine said to the camera during the introduction. "So, my friends recently pointed out to me that I've become just a little too obsessed with INXS."

"So, we won't do covers of their songs," Sam said, "at least for a while."

"But," Blaine said, "we thought they deserved to go out in style."

"So, please welcome our friend," Sam said as Finn joined them, "and teacher, sort of, who will be joining us for this number."

"Hi everyone," said Finn, "my name's Finn. I used to go to school with these guys, then I graduated. Now I'm sort of like a teacher in training."

_you might know of _

_the original sin _

_you might know how _

_to play with fire _

_but if you know _

_of the murder committed _

_in the name of love _

_yeah! _

_You thought what a pity _

For the next two lines, Blaine sang the first and Sam the second with Finn joining the both of them again for the last two.

_Dream on white boy _

_Dream on black girl _

_Wake up to a brand new day _

_To find your dreams have washed away _

_There was a time _

_When I did not care _

_And there was a time _

_When the facts did stare _

_There is a dream and it's held by many _

_Well I'm sure you had to see _

_It's open arms _

_Dream on white boy _

_Dream on black girl _

_And wake up to a brand new day _

_To find your dreams have washed away _

_You might know of _

_The original sin _

_You might know how _

_To play with fire _

_But if you know _

_Of the murder committed _

_In the name of love _

_Yeah! _

_You thought what a pity _

_Dream on white boy _

_Dream on black girl _

_Wake up to a brand new day _

_Dream on black boy _

_Dream on white girl _

_Wake up to a brand new day _

_And find your dreams have washed away _

_Dream on black boy _

_Dream on white girl _

_And wake up to a brand new day _

_To find your dreams have washed away _

_Dream on _

_Play with fire _

_White boy _

_Black girl _

_Dream on _

_In the name of love _

_Black boy_

_White girl _

_Dream on _

_White boy, black girl _

_Black girl, white boy _

_Dream on _

_The name of love _

_Yeah! _

_You thought what a pity _

_Original sin _

* * *

Blaine and Sam headed back to Blaine's house later that afternoon to take a look at the comments from their latest video.

_Good one boys! _

_Finn's got a great voice! Good work guys! _

_Go Blam! _

_INXS is awesome! Indeed going out in style _

_Does this mean you guys will be doing more modern songs now? Cause that would be awesome!_

* * *

**The song used in this chapter belongs to INXS**


	9. 9 Don't Let It Stop You

"So, what do you think Blaine?" Sam asked, turning to look at his friend, "should we go modern?"

"Only if we can do the occasional oldie," Blaine said.

"I think that's fair enough," Sam said, "after all, oldies are goodies!"

* * *

"Ok, Blaine's INXS fixation fascinated me, so I've decided this week's assignment is Australia." Mr Shue said in the choir room at Glee club the next day.

For a moment, there was silence before excited and intrigued murmurs filled the choir room.

"Can we do it together?" Rory asked curiously.

"Actually," Finn said, "Mr Shue and I put some groups together, and we're going to give you all a song, ok?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok, first we've got Betty, Tina and Unique," Mr Shue said, "we'd like you girls to do Love Is In The Air by John Paul Young."

"There's a famous Australian film it's featured in," Finn added helpfully, "Strictly Ballroom, so if you want to do a bit of research and watch that, it might help."

"Thanks Finn," Betty said, and Unique nodded, looking at Betty before going to sit next to her and Tina.

"Kitty and Rory," Finn said as the two came forward, Rory ever smiling, Kitty scowling and with her arms folded across her chest, unimpressed.

"Art of Love by Guy Sebastian," Mr Shue said, handing them both a sheet of paper with lyrics printed on it.

"Jake," Finn said, "you'll be going with Sam and Ryder."

"We've given you boys 'Down Under' by Men At Work.

"Maley, we've paired you and Joe together." Mr Shue said. "We'd like you to do Steer by Missy Higgins."

"which leaves Artie and Blaine," Finn smiled. "Boys we've got a good one for you. Now We're Getting Somewhere by Crowded House."

"Awesome!" Artie and Blaine said. They smiled at each other and exchanged a hi-five.

"We look forward to seeing what you do with them, guys," Finn smiled.

"Good luck."

* * *

Artie and Blaine were one of the last to go up, in-between Sam, Jake and Ryder and Marley and Joe. But, despite having been right beside him just a few moments earlier, he was nowhere to be seen.

"Alright, Blaine and.." Mr Shue trailed off, having only just noticed Artie's absence. "Artie.. Where is he?"

"I'll go after him," Blaine said, getting up. He froze at the sound of wheels rolling on the floor and turned around, his face falling at the sight of Betty approaching.

"I'm coming with you," she said definitely.

"Wha…" Blaine said, a little dazed.

"I'm his girlfriend," Betty pointed out, "I can probably help."

"Yeah ok," Blaine agreed, beginning to make a move out the door. "let's go then."

Betty and Blaine both jumped at the thunderous sound of rushed footsteps behind them and glanced back to see Sam running to catch up.

"I wanted to help," he said between pants. "Any idea where he is?"

"No idea. Betty, you probably know him best of the three of us," Blaine said. "Any idea where he might have gone?"

There was silence for a second as Betty thought hard before taking off, forcing Blaine and Sam into a run to keep up with her.

* * *

Betty frowned as she met Artie's eyes, looking him up and down before meeting his eyes again and approaching. Blaine and Sam's faces followed suit, flooding with concern as they followed Betty closer to him. Her eyes worried, Betty reached a hand forward, resting it on his knee.

"What's wrong Sweetie?" she asked gently.

"I don't.. I don't know," Artie admitted. "I don't know if I can do this.."

"Do what?" Blaine asked, kneeling beside him.

"If I can sing.." Artie started, tearing up again. Betty rubbed his knee.

"It's alright," Sam said kindly. "What is it Artie? We can't help you if you don't tell."

"That's all we want to do honey," Betty said softly. "So, come on, tell us what's going on."

"I don't know if I can do any of this anymore.."

"Why not?" Sam asked, "Artie, you're awesome! Come on dude!"

"Yeah, Sam's right," Blaine said. "Artie, you're more brilliant than half the people in Glee club."

"I am?" Artie asked quietly, slowly looking up at them again.

"Yeah! You and Betty both!" Blaine said.

"You've got to go through more just to do what you do every day," Sam said. "Why are you suddenly going to let it stop you? It never has before," Blaine said, sympathetic. "Artie, what's going on? What's happened?"

"I…" Artie started, looking a little timidly at the friends gathered in front of him.

"It's alright honey," Betty said gently. "Take your time, it's alright."

"There were more of them, and they were horrible," Artie managed to get out, looking at Blaine and Sam.

"More of what?" Sam asked.

Artie was about to answer, but Blaine answered before he could start. "The haters, the mean comments," he said, and Artie nodded. "Artie, why were you reading those?"

"I don't know. I got an alert saying there were more comments on that video. I didn't think, I just went on to see what they were and…"

Betty, Sam and Blaine nodded and Artie breathed a sigh of relief, knowing he didn't have to say anymore.

"I guess it got me a little down," Artie admitted, "I don't know if I can do it. Not with so much hate. Can I really..."

"Yes Artie," Blaine said, resting a friendly hand on his shoulder. "You totally can. Come on, we gotta go prove them wrong. Besides, it's our turn in Glee club. Are we gonna go sing or what?"

"I guess so," Artie said quietly, shrugging as he led the way out of his little hidey hole. The truth was, he'd been struggling for a while. But the kindness of his friends and girlfriend had made him think, that maybe, he'd be ok.

* * *

"Hey Sam," Blaine said, catching him at his locker after Glee club, "I know what song we've got to do next."

"Yeah?" Sam asked, intrigued.

"It fits in with this week's theme too," he said, smiling. "The same one Joe and Marley did for the assignment, Steer."

"Sounds good to me," Sam agreed, returning the smile.

* * *

"So, our very good friend Artie has been feeling a little down lately," Blaine said during the introduction video. They hadn't asked Artie to help them with any of this. They'd wanted for it to be a surprise. But they had told Betty, who agreed to keep the secret, and to make sure that he saw it.

"Not helped by some more nasty comments on here," Sam said, his tone angry and warning.

"So this goes out to him."

_Feel it falling off like clothing _

_Taste it rolling on your tongue _

_See the lights above you glowing _

_Oh and breathe them deep into your lungs _

_It was always simple _

_You've been pulling at the strings _

_Playing puppeteer for kings _

_And you've had enough _

_But the search ends here _

_When the night is totally clear _

_And your heart is fierce _

_So now you finally know _

_That you control where you go _

_You can steer _

_So hold this feeling like a newborn _

_Of freedom surging through your veins _

_You have opened up a new door _

_So bring on the wind, fire and rain _

_It was always simple _

_Not hidden hard _

_You've been played at a game _

_Called remembering your name _

_And you stuffed it up _

_But the search ends here _

_Where the night is totally clear _

_And your heart is fierce _

_So now you finally know _

_That you control where you go _

_You can steer _

_Oh, now you finally know _

_That you control where you go _

_You can steer _

_Cause you've been listening for answers _

_But the city screams and your dreams go unheard _

_But the search ends here _

_Where the night is totally clear _

_And your heart is fierce _

_So now you finally know _

_That you control where you go _

_You can steer _

_Yeah, get out of the box _

_And step into the clear _

_Cause now you finally know _

_You can steer _

* * *

"It's true Honey," Betty said, looking at her boyfriend when they finished watching the video. "You control it. You. So are you gonna let those stupid idiots who know nothing stop you? Because you shouldn't. Don't let it stop you. You're not going to, are you?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"No," Artie said, smiling at her.

"That's my man," Betty said softly, allowing herself to fall into his arms.

* * *

"Ok, there was a little secret Mr Shue and I didn't tell you about last week's assignment," Finn said, and everyone leaned forward in their seats


	10. 10 Graduates Return

. "It was a competition," Mr Shue said, entering the room, "and the winners…" Immediately, the room was filled with silence.

"the winners," Finn continued, looking from Mr Shue back to the students in front of him, "the winners, were Joe and Marley. Well done."

"You guys sounded brilliant together," Mr Shue said, a smile on his face.

"And as with every competition," Finn said, "there comes a prize." Everyone in the room leaned even further forward.

"and that is," Mr Shue said, "that the two of you get to pick your groups for this week's assignment. We need four groups of three, so you two have the option of sticking together and picking someone else to join you,"

"Or," Finn said, "you can go separately and pick two people each."

Silence fell over the room again but for the whispers of Marley and Joe's discussion. After a few minutes, Joe spoke. "We'd like to go separately please Mr Shue," he said, looking at their teacher, "if that's alright."

"Sure," said Mr Shue, smiling. "Who will be going with?"

"I'd like to go with Rory and Ryder," Joe said, and they smiled at him as they came over.

"Unique and Betty," Marley said with a smile, "you girls are with me." Unique smiled widely and happily went over to sit with Marley while Betty hesitated, looking uncertainly back at Artie.

"It's alright," he said, smiling at her as he rested a gentle hand on her knee. "You go, have fun. I'll be ok."

"Ok, now Mr Shue and I will pair the rest of you up," Finn said.

"Jake," Mr Shue said, "you're with Artie and Blaine."

"Which means," Finn continued, "that Kitty, you're with Tina and Sam."

Blaine and Sam exchanged a disappointed look. Sam was stuck with Kitty, the moody, mean bitch and Blaine with Jake, who was known to have the occasional outburst. They were hoping they'd be grouped together, as had Kitty and Jake, though that would have left either Artie or Tina with them, which they didn't like the thought of. At least Sam had Tina and Blaine had Artie. That was a big plus.

* * *

"Ok" Mr Shue said excitedly, a wide grin on his face, "surprise time!" The room went quiet as everyone stared blankly at their teacher.

"Please welcome four very special guests!" he said and everyone started to clap and cheer as Kurt, Quinn, Mike and finally, Mercedes entered the room.

"Every group will be paired with a graduate for the week," Finn said. "They'll coach and mentor all of you, then, at the end, they'll do a number with you. And, in the middle of the week, we'll have a little workshop. These four all have their specialties, and they've very kindly offered to share their expertise with you all. " Excited, anticipative murmurs filled the room.

"As with the groups, we've matched all the graduates up with a group," Mr Shue explained. "So, Mercedes, we've paired you with Marley, Unique and Betty." Unique let out an involuntary squeal as Mercedes approached them. Words couldn't explain how pleased she was to have Mercedes as their mentor.

"Mike, you're with Blaine, Artie and Jake," Finn said and the three smiled at him as he came over to sit with them. Jake was especially pleased. Maybe now he could learn from the best. That's what the seniors called him. McKinley's best dancer.

"Kurt," said Mr Shue, "we've got you with Ryder, Joe and Rory." Joe and Rory nodded, while Ryder looked Kurt up and down. He hadn't met Kurt before and he wondered what he'd be like.

"So that means, Quinn," Finn said, smiling at the blonde standing beside him at the front of the room, "You are with Sam, Kitty and Tina." Kitty's frown immediately turned into a smile as Quinn, the one thing, or person, that could have stopped her sulking the whole week came toward them. If she had gone with any other group, Kitty probably would have been extremely jealous and mean to them the entire week.

* * *

"Hi Kurt," said Blaine, smiling, happy.

"Hey," Kurt said, returning his boyfriend's smile before leaning in to peck him on the cheek.

"How's New York? NYADA?"

"Good," Kurt nodded, "I can't wait for you to get there though."

"I know, I miss you too," Blaine said, "it's not long now though. Only a few more months."

"I guess I could hold out that long… maybe."

* * *

"So, Mercedes…" Sam said nervously, looking at her as a smile escaped from his lips.

"Hi Sam," Mercedes said with a smile already gracing her bright, happy features. "You don't have to be nervous around me you know. It's just me. I haven't changed that much," she said. "Have I?"

"If you count being way more glamorous than the last time I saw you, then yes. Otherwise, not at all. Same old you," Sam smiled.

Mercedes blushed a little. "Oh Sam!"

"So how's it going?" he asked casually, "L.A?"

"It gets lonely," Mercedes admitted, "but it feels like I'm finally starting to achieve something. I've got a manager and I'm starting to write and record a few of my own songs."

"Mercedes, that's great!" Blaine said as he and Kurt approached.

"That's my girl," Kurt said, hugging Mercedes, "well and truly on her way to being the biggest of all of us."

"Just don't let Rachel hear you say that Kurt," Sam said. "I wouldn't want to see her reaction…"

"Wouldn't it be funny though?" Blaine asked, struggling to suppress his laughter, but failing as a little giggle slipped out.

"No," Kurt said definitely, his arms folded, but Blaine's laughter was contagious and soon he was smiling too. "Ok, well maybe at first, but then she'd get all mad."

"And knowing Miss Berry, that would _not_ be pretty," Mercedes said and the four of them finally let go of the laughter they'd all been holding in, letting it all spill out.

* * *

"I hope you've all taken the skills from the workshop on board," said Finn, looking around. Mercedes' girls all looked very warm, Kurt's guys were definitely the best dressed. The group with Mike looked all revved up, light in their eyes. Anticipation. They were ready to go. Meanwhile, the people with Quinn looked all calm and relaxed, smiling simply back at him.

"Jake, Blaine, Artie," Mr Shue called, looking at them, "you guys look all revved up. Do you and Mike want to go first?"

"I think we're ready," Mike said, getting up on his feet, "right guys?" With an eager nod from the boys he'd been coaching, Mike led the way to the front of the choir room.

"So, because Mike was the best dancer at McKinley, that's what we've been focusing on," Jake explained as Artie set up a camera. They were going to record Blaine and Sam's numbers to put into a video together for their Youtube channel.

Dancing up a storm, Mike and the boys sang Lady Gaga's Just Dance with as much energy as they had enthusiasm and finished to a loud applause and approving smiles from Finn and Mr Shue. Next up was Mercedes and her girls who sung beautifully with lovely harmonies and a capella moments that took Blaine back to his Warbler days. Mercedes had declared their group were going to be 'girl powered' and so the song they chose was by an equally 'girl power' singer, Beyonce. Of her many hits, they chose Sweet Dreams.

Kurt and his fashionably dressed entourage were next up. He'd obviously used a little styling magic on them and helped to perfect their own personal styles to ensure they were the best dressed of everyone, not only in Glee Club, but the whole of McKinley High. So, the song they chose, Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield reflecting the same message Kurt had been trying to instil in his group all week. That it's ok to be yourself.

Quinn's group were the last to perform, choosing a classic song, Louis Armstrong's What A Wonderful World to keep in with the theme of Quinn's teachings, taking care of yourself and living life, taking it one day at a time. Artie hit the record button on the camera just in time for the music to start.

After class had ended, Blaine and Sam pulled Quinn and Mike aside, telling them all about Blam! and asking them to do a video with them, which they happily agreed to.

* * *

"So, this week in Glee, our teacher had a few surprises for us," Sam said.

"Four of our old Glee Club members returned this week and were paired with groups of us," said Blaine, "You'll meet the other two in our next video, but here with us now, we have Mike, McKinley's legendary dancer, who was paired with me and a few other guys." Mike smiled widely at the camera, giving a big wave.

"And the lovely Quinn, who was paired with me, along with Kitty and Tina, who you've met previously." A little shy, Quinn blushed at Sam's description of her and gave a small smile.

"Following, we have a little mash up of the songs we both did in Glee club," Blaine said.

* * *

The next day, Blaine, Sam, Kurt, Mercedes and Artie all headed to the auditorium to film another video. The four would sing as two duets, Kurt and Blaine and Sam and Mercedes, with solos and parts together. The four chose the song together, I'm Yours, originally done by Jason Mraz. They sung simply, sitting on stools facing each other as they sung, much the way Mercedes had done with her girls for the assignment. Straight afterwards, Sam and Blaine were wearing the biggest smiles they had ever done while on camera.

"Hey everyone," Blaine said.

"We're really excited because our favourite people are with us again and we haven't seen them in ages!" Sam said.

Off camera, Kurt and Mercedes looked at each other, exchanging a smile as their hearts melted at the words of the boys on camera.

"So, here we have a beautiful lady with a powerful voice," Sam said as Mercedes popped onto the camera beside him. "Really, just wait till you hear her sing! She's amazing! Also, keep an eye out for her. I'm sure she'll have a CD out sometime soon!" Mercedes nodded and smiled at the camera as Blaine took over.

"And here, we have Kurt," Blaine said, smiling as his boyfriend leaned closer toward him to squeeze onto the screen. "Also amazingly talented, especially with fashion and also the love of my life." Kurt couldn't help but blush as a smile formed on his lips. "That's right, I'll admit it. He is the most wonderful person you'll ever meet. But I'm sorry to tell you world, he is taken. He is all mine." Kurt chuckled as the screen went black before their music video started.

* * *

Kurt and Mercedes decided to head back to Blaine's house with Sam to see the comments on the video they'd just made.

_Oh Blam! All loved up! _

_You guys did brilliant! And Kurt and Mercedes only added to your already spectacular performance! Hope to see a lot more of this combo in the future! _

_Oh Mercedes! You've got it! Go girl! I'll definitely be hanging out for your CD! Can't wait already! _

_Do you know how lucky you are Kurt!? _

_It's great to see both of Blam! so happy. Kurt and Mercedes must be two very special people to make you smile that much! _

_Oh! Blaine and Kurt are so cute together! No wonder you two are together! Made for each other! _

_Sam & Mercedes, stop denying it! You guys looked so longing… _

_Love is in the air! I see couples and love coming on! #Samcedes #Klaine. I've never done couple names before, but the four of you deserve them _

_Here's to Klaine and Samcedes! _

As always happened after reading the bunch of comments on a video, Blaine and Sam burst out into laughter, soon joined by Mercedes and Kurt.

"They gave us couple names!" Mercedes said through her laughter "Well that must make it official then!" What Mercedes didn't notice was the lustful, longing look in Sam's eyes as he glanced at her. It really had been there in the introductory clip, she just hadn't noticed and she was still oblivious to it now.

"Oh Blaine!" Kurt said, hugging him close, "you are such a sweetie! I'm all yours!"

"Well, I didn't want anyone stealing you away from me," Blaine said innocently. "you're all mine. No one else is allowed to have you." Blaine hugged Kurt close, a little protective, though playful still.

"Aww!" Sam and Mercedes cooed playfully. "You guys really are cute together!"

"Klaine!" Mercedes said before the group burst into laughter again.


	11. 11 Longing

Kurt and Mercedes were the last of the graduates to leave Lima and were accompanied by Sam and Blaine at the airport.

"It was good to see you again Mercedes," Sam said, smiling.

"You too," Mercedes said, returning his smile, "I forgot how much fun you were!"

"Hopefully it's sooner next time," Sam said as he leaned in to hug his friend. Together, they slowly approached Kurt and Blaine, though stayed a few feet away from the teary lovers.

* * *

Kurt smiled through the tears as he looked at an equally teary Blaine and reached out to wipe some of the tears from his face. "Please don't cry Blaine!" he said, "you're making me cry!"

"I don't want you to go," Blaine said, "I'm going to miss you"

"I know," Kurt said. "I'll miss you too. But it's not very long, I promise." Before Blaine could talk again, Kurt had pressed his lips to Blaine's. Reluctantly pulling away after a long embrace, Kurt wiped the last of the tears from his eyes and smiled at Blaine. "You'll be ok."

"I love you Kurt," Blaine said, giving his hand one last squeeze.

"I love you too Blaine," said Kurt as he slipped his hand from Blaine's.

* * *

Deciding it was safe, Sam and Mercedes came forward. Mercedes and Blaine said their goodbyes as did Sam and Kurt.

"Take care of him for me, ok Sam?" Kurt asked.

"You've got it Kurt," said Sam. "I promise."

Kurt and Mercedes smiled at one another as they hugged before going their separate ways to the different gates, Mercedes headed back to L.A. and Kurt to New York.

* * *

Sam rested a friendly arm around Blaine's shoulders as they watched them go.

"Come on brother," he said as he saw tears begin to well up in Blaine's eyes when he watched Kurt walk away. "Don't cry. It's alright. You're alright. He's coming back. He's not leaving you forever."

"I know," Blaine sniffed, "but it still hurts."

"I know," Sam agreed, a look of longing in his eyes as he looked after Mercedes walking off in the opposite direction to Kurt.

Without thinking about it, Sam and Blaine began to sing softly together as they left the airport, still holding one another for support.

_Never can say goodbye _

_No, no, no, no… I _

_I never can say goodbye _

_Even though the pain and heartache seems to follow me wherever I go _

_Though I tried and tried to hide my feelings, they always seem to show _

_Then you try to say you're leaving me and I always have to say no _

_Tell me why is it so? _

_But I never can say goodbye _

_No, no, no, no _

_I never can say goodbye _

Sam sang the next verse on his own before Blaine joined in again.

_Every time I think I've had enough and start heading for the door _

_There's very strange vibrations, piercing me right to the core _

_It says turn around you fool _

_You know you love her more and more _

_Tell me why is it so? _

_Don't wanna let you go _

_I never can say goodbye _

_Never can say goodbye _

_Oh, oh, baby _

_Don't wanna let you go _

_I never can say goodbye _

_No, no, no, no, no, no _

_Oh _

_Never can say goodbye _

_No, no, no, no _

_I never can say goodbye _

_I keep thinking that our problems soon are all gonna work out _

_But there's that same unhappy feeling _

_There's that anguish _

_There's that doubt _

_Tell me why is it so? _

_Don't wanna let you go _

_I never can say goodbye _

_Never can say goodbye _

_Oh, oh, baby _

_I never can say goodbye _

_No, no, no, no, no, no _

_Oh I never can say goodbye _

_Never can say goodbye _

_I never can say goodbye _

_No, no, no, no, no, no _

_Oh _

* * *

They'd planned a sleepover for after Mercedes and Kurt went home, and so the two friends sat around in Sam's room, Sam propped up on his elbows on top of his bed and Blaine settled in a bean bag chair.

"Blaine, can I tell you something?" Sam asked suddenly.

"Sure," Blaine smiled, "anything to get my mind off Kurt," he added making Sam laugh.

"You really do love him, don't you?" he asked wistfully.

"Yeah, I do," Blaine sighed. "That's why it hurts so much to be away from him. Anyway, what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"You can't tell," Sam said, his tone warning.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," Blaine said. "My lips are sealed."

"So you won't tell?" Sam asked again. "Promise?"

"I promise," Blaine said solemnly. "Now what is it? The suspense is killing me!"

Sam laughed. "It's about Mercedes," he said slowly. "I… I like her."

"Sam! That's great!" Blaine said, a smile on his lips as he leaned forward. "Have you told her?"

Sadly, Sam shook his head. "I keep trying to, but…"

"You can't?" Blaine asked and Sam nodded. "I hear you. It was hard for me to tell Kurt. But one day, it just came spilling out and we were both so happy when it did. We didn't have to worry anymore."

"I really should have," said Sam, looking down at his quilt.

"You still can Sam," Blaine said. "She hasn't gone forever. You'll see her again. We've got Glee tomorrow. Maybe that'll take your mind off it a while."

* * *

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Michael Jackson**


	12. 12 Fan Wars

Once the assignment had been revealed as 'Katy versus Gaga', Blaine and Sam decided to do three videos for their channel. One Lady Gaga, one Katy Perry and the other a mash up of the two.

"Hey guys," said Blaine, smiling brightly. "We've got a great assignment this week. Katy Perry versus Lady Gaga."

"Unfortunately," said Sam. "Because Blaine and I are both Katy's, that means we're stuck doing Gaga songs all week."

"But, that's where Blam! comes in," said Blaine happily. "Because here, we can do both."

"So, please enjoy our version of Lady Gaga's Edge Of Glory" said Sam.

"Just so we can get her out of the way first," Blaine said, making as if he was whispering to the camera. "Don't worry Katy Cats! The best is yet to come!" he added as the screen faded to black before the video started.

* * *

The boys walked closer to one another as Blaine sung the first line, then Sam the second going on for the first verse that way before joining together for the chorus as they danced up a storm the way they'd learnt from Mike when the graduates had returned.

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone _

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby _

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight _

_I need a man who thinks it's right when it's so wrong _

_Tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby _

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight _

_It's hard to feel the rush _

_To brush the dangerous _

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you _

_Where we can both fall far in love _

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth _

_Out on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge _

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_Another shot before we kiss the other side _

_Tonight year baby, tonight yeah baby _

_I'm on the edge of something final we can call life tonight _

_Alright, alright _

_Put on your shades cause I'll be dancing in the flames _

_tonight, yeah baby, tonight, yeah baby _

_it isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight _

_It's hard to feel the rush _

_To brush the dangerous _

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you _

_Where we can both fall far in love _

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth _

_Out on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge _

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment of truth _

_Out on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge _

_I'm on the edge of glory _

_And I'm hanging on a moment with you _

_I'm on the edge with you _

_With you, with you, with you, with you, with you _

By the song's end, Sam and Blaine were standing on the edge of the auditorium stage as they sung the last lines.

* * *

"That's a wrap!" Artie called as he stopped the camera recording. "Good job guys! The Blamers are gonna love that!"

"Blamers?" Sam asked.

Artie shrugged. "Your fans. Just something I made up," he said. "Lady Gaga's got her Little Monsters, Perry's got her Katy Cats. You guys deserve something too."

"Blamers," Blaine repeated, smiling at Artie. "That sounds awesome! I like it. Thanks Artie."

* * *

The two boys laughed at some of the comments from their Gaga video. She had some passionate Little Monsters out there while others were loyally defending Katy Perry.

_Hey! Lady Gaga's awesome! _

_Yeah! She's way more theatrical than Katy! _

_Don't dis Gaga! _

_Katy's just as awesome, if not more! _

_Have you heard Katy's voice as opposed to Gaga's? There is no comparison! _

_Yay! My favourite band likes my favourite singer! Go Katy! Go Blam! _

_Guys, I'm not a Katy fan, nor am I a Gaga fan, but I am a fan of Blam! So long as they're singing, who cares what the song is?_

Blaine and Sam looked at each other, smiling. They knew which one needed to come next. The mash-up.

* * *

"Hey Blamers! We know some of you Little Monsters were a little upset after our last video," said Blaine, "So we're here to set the record straight."

"In no way are we saying Lady Gaga is bad," Sam said seriously, looking directly down the camera lens. "We don't mind Lady Gaga, only, we're bigger fans of Katy Perry."

"Exactly," Blaine said. "And when the two are put together, it makes a pretty powerful, awesome combo!"

* * *

_my mamma told me when I was young _

_we are all born superstars _

_so do you know that there's still a chance for you _

_cause there's a spark in you _

_there's nothing wrong with loving who you are _

_she said, cause he made you perfect, babe _

_you just gotta ignite the light _

_and let it shine _

_I'm beautiful in my way _

_Cause God makes no mistakes _

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born this way _

_Cause baby you're a firework _

_Come on show 'em what you're worth _

_Make 'em go ah, ah, ah _

_As you shoot across the sky _

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_

_You're original, cannot be replaced _

_Don't hate yourself in regret _

_Just love yourself and you're set _

_Baby you're a firework _

_Come on, let your colours burst _

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born this way _

_Whether life's disabilities _

_Left you outcast, bullied or teased _

_Rejoice and love yourself today _

_Cause baby you were born this way _

_Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed _

_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road _

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow _

_And when it's time you'll know _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born to survive _

_I'm on the right track, baby _

_I was born to be brave _

_It's always been inside of you, you, you _

_And now it's time to let it through, through, through _

_You've just gotta ignite the light _

_And let it shine _

_Cause baby you're a firework _

_Come on let your colours burst _

_You're gonna leave 'em falling down, down, down _

_I was born this way hey! _

_I'm on the right track baby _

_I was born this way_

* * *

Blam's fans seemed a lot more united after the ladies they loved had been put together.

_Yay Blam! Incredible songs mashed together with incredible voices to do them justice! _

_Katy, Gaga and Blam! What could possibly be better? _

_Katy & Gaga together! Wow! _

_Love the message you're trying to get out there boys! Well done! _

_The voices make up for the not-so-flowing arrangement! Good job! _

_Hey! They're singers! Not composers! Don't hate on Blam! Leave them alone! They are awesome!_

* * *

As Katy versus Gaga week drew to a close, Sam and Blaine decided it was time to make the last video.

"Hey guys," Sam said, "we know we've kept you waiting, but as we said, we've saved the best for last."

"And when we make promises, we like to deliver," Blaine said, "and we'd hate to disappoint anyone. Especially our loyal Blamers!"

"So, here you go Katy Cats!" Sam said. "Enjoy Part Of Me!"

* * *

Sam and Blaine decided to do a raw, stripped back, acoustic version of the song and sat singing on stools, Sam on his guitar.

_days like this I want to drive away _

_pack my bags and watch your shadow fade _

_you chewed me up and spit me out _

_like I was poison in your mouth _

_you took my light _

_you drained me down _

_but that was then and this is now _

_now look at me _

_this is the part of me _

_that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_this is the part of me _

_that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_throw your sticks and yours stones _

_throw your bombs and your blows _

_but you're not gonna break my soul _

_this is the part of me _

_that you're never gonna ever take away from me _

_I just wanna throw my phone away _

_Find out who is really there for me _

_You ripped me off _

_Your love was cheap _

_It was always tearing at the seams _

_I fell deep, you let me down _

_But that was then and this is now _

_Now look at me! _

_This is the part of me _

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me _

_Throw your sticks and your stones _

_Throw your bombs and your blows _

_This is the part of me _

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_Now look at me, I'm sparkling _

_A firework, a dancing flame _

_You won't ever put me out again _

_I'm glowing, oh, woah _

_So you can keep the diamond ring _

_It don't mean nothing anyway _

_In fact you can keep everything _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Except for me! _

_This is the part of me _

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_This is the part of me _

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no _

_Throw your sticks and your stones _

_Throw your bombs and your blows _

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me _

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me _

_No, no, no _

* * *

The boys laughed at some of the later comments of the video.

_Wohoo! Katy Perry! _

_Yay! Blam should do heaps more Katy! You guys do her great! _

_Ugh! It's just as bad when they do it as the original! Never again! _

_Wait… Blaine said Blamers! What are Blamers? _

_I think that's us. We're Blamers! _

_They've given us a fan name!_

_Yay to Blam! and all the Blamers! _

"It took them a while to figure it out," Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but they did eventually. Did you see them when they did?" Blaine asked. "We have the sweetest fans!"

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter belong to Lady Gaga & Katy Perry**


	13. 13 Getting Famous

Kurt struggled to get his breath back as he looked at his friend. "Elliot. What are you doing here?"

"Kurt, your boyfriend is in Blam! and you didn't tell me?" Elliot asked, getting excited.

"I didn't think it was all that important," said Kurt.

"Kurt! Blam is huge! Just look at this!" Kurt watched a stranger's phone filmed video of Sam and his boyfriend as they left the airport together, singing.

* * *

It had been so quiet that when Blaine's phone rang, it made him jump. Calming down within seconds, he looked at the screen, smiling at seeing who was calling before answering.

"Kurt, did you get home safe? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Blaine," Kurt said. "All in one piece. Home safe and sound. Did you and Sam realise how big that band of yours was getting?"

"No. Huh? Wait, what?" Blaine asked.

"There's something you two should see. My friend pounced on me asking me why I didn't tell him about Blam. Plus, someone filmed you two."

"Filmed… us…" Blaine repeated slowly. "Wait, they did what?"

"They filmed you and Sam, going home from the airport," Kurt said. "It was really sweet."

"You saw us singing?" Blaine asked quietly.

"I did honey," Kurt said, "my friend insisted on it. But it was so sweet. You miss me that much already? It's only been a week."

Blaine nodded as a stray tear trickled down his cheek. "Kurt, the only time I don't miss you is when you're standing right next to me."

"I know," Kurt said, "I miss you too. But I really should get going, as much as I just want to talk to you all day. I've got a shift at the diner but you and Sam really should watch that video. I love you." Was the last thing Kurt said before hanging up.

"I love you too," Blaine said softly as he flipped his phone cover back over his phone.

* * *

Sam screamed as he woke up to the sound of a knock on his window. Shaking his head, he saw Blaine waving from outside.

"Blaine! What are you doing here? It's early on a Saturday!" He complained, opening the window and stepping back to allow Blaine to come inside.

"There's something you've got to see Sam," said Blaine, rushing over to Sam's computer as Sam trailed slowly, sleepily behind him.

Sam's jaw dropped as he watched the video of himself and Blaine at the airport. Someone had been watching them and had filmed them singing.

"I thought they only did that to celebrities," Sam breathed.

"Apparently, that's what we are now," said Blaine. "Kurt called. He said his friend was asking about us and that he showed him the video."

"Oh man!" Sam complained, shaking his head.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"Mercedes," Sam managed to get out. "How am I supposed to tell her? I wanted to do it right. Like a gentleman. But how am I supposed to do that with crazy stalker fans?"

"Sam, calm down," said Blaine, resting firm hands on his friends shoulders and facing him to look into his eyes. "Maybe you still can, we'll figure it out, I promise."

* * *

"Hello?" Kurt said, answering his phone. But all he could hear on the other end was crying.


	14. 14 Too Much

**Just a warning that there's a bit of bashing in this chapter. I only added it for the sake of the story. **

* * *

"Hello?" he said again. "Blaine? Honey? Blaine? What's going on?" The only reason Kurt had known it was his boyfriend was due to the caller ID. "Blaine? Are you going to talk to me honey?" Kurt tried again, getting seriously worried now.

"I can't…" Blaine sobbed.

"Can't what Blaine?" Kurt asked gently.

"I can't take it anymore. It's too much," Blaine sobbed.

"What do you mean? Honey, what's happening?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt.. I love you…"

"I love you too. Blaine?" Kurt asked softly. "Blaine, I'm coming for you ok? Hold on. Just hold on honey."

A teary Blaine nodded as he hung up with his love and started to breathe. All he had to do was hold on. Kurt was coming. He was on his way. It would be alright.

"Blaine, you're alright," Sam said, kneeling before his friend and looking into his eyes. "You'll be alright. It's ok." As another round of crying started, Blaine fell into Sam's arms and Sam simply held him as he cried.

* * *

It seemed like days before Sam saw a frantic Kurt racing toward them. Smiling weakly, he waved him over. Kurt gave Sam a grateful look as he knelt beside him in front of Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm here, I'm here now honey." Slowly, Blaine looked up and into Kurt's big, beautiful blue eyes a moment before bursting into tears again, this time falling into Kurt's arms. Kurt squeezed him close and kissed the top of his head.

"Blaine, hey, what's going on? Blaine?" he said slowly, gently.

"I didn't want you to get hurt," he said, finally, slowly looking up to meet his boyfriend's gaze.

"I'm not hurt," Kurt said. "Look at me, I'm fine."

"No," said Blaine, shaking his head and turning to Sam a brief moment, "I'm sorry Sam. I can't do Blam! anymore. I just can't. It's too much." Sam simply nodded as a confused Kurt looked at his boyfriend.

"What? Blaine, you love doing your band stuff with Sam, don't you?"

"Yes," Blaine said. "But I can't anymore. I don't want them to hurt you. You don't deserve to get hurt Kurt."

Wordlessly, Sam handed Kurt an iPad on a page with one of Blam's videos. It was scrolled down to the comments, which Kurt read, his mouth dropping with each one.

_You and your boyfriend are fags! _

_No wonder you sound gay! Because you are! _

_You, Blaine, and your boyfriend shouldn't be here! You deserve to die! You will die! _

_I will kill you if the two of you keep prancing around in this unrespectable manner! _

_How dare you shame your parents so! I 'm so glad neither of you are my boys!_

_Born this way Sh***! You could change if you worked hard enough! _

The most surprising thing of it all was that there were no comments defending Blaine or Kurt. Just homophobes.

"Ok Blaine, ok I see," Kurt said soothingly, taking the black haired boy in his arms again.

"I'm sorry Kurt," he sobbed. "This is all my fault!"

"No Blaine. You didn't do anything wrong honey. It's not your fault."

"If I'd never thought of Blam, none of this would have happened. It _is_ my fault. I'm sorry." Kurt pressed his lips to his boyfriend's, effectively stopping the apologetic ramble.

"No, Blaine. They're the one's who should be apologising. They're the ones in the wrong."

"Kurt's right dude," Sam chipped in. "They're the ones in the wrong."

"You know what honey, I'm gonna take you away for a little while, ok?" Kurt said. "You can come back to New York with me and we'll wait for all of this to blow over, ok?" Weakly, Blaine nodded as Kurt helped him to his feet.

"I'll make them pay, ok?" Sam said. "I promise."

* * *

It wasn't long after Kurt left with Blaine that Sam got a call from a red eyed Mercedes. "What the hell Sam?" she asked.

"What's going on Mercedes?" Sam asked calmly.

"I don't understand," she said her voice alarmingly quiet.

"Where are you?" Sam asked, then saw her standing a few feet from him. They hung up their phones and she ran to him, allowing the tears to fall as he pulled her close in his arms.

"Why would people do that?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Do what?" Sam asked.

Mercedes handed him her phone. On the screen was another one of Blam's videos. Sam scrolled down and looked at the comments, just as awful as those about Kurt and Blaine.

_There should be no blurred lines. It is black and white. _

_Black people and white people should keep to themselves _

_Inter-racial relationships should not happen _

_Samcedes is wrong! _

_Mercedes should stick with her own people and Sam with his!_

_Mercedes, you should not be with a white person! He will corrupt you! _

_You will both be dead if this continues _

"I thought it was the 21st century," Mercedes sobbed. "I didn't think we'd time travelled back to the '60's."

"I'm sorry they did this to you Mercedes. You don't deserve this."

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. "But how could they be so awful?"

"They've lost their humanity, obviously. But it's ok. I'll take care of this. They won't go unpunished. Not for this. Not for making you upset."

* * *

"You guys only have me," Sam said seriously, still furious about what had happened to Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes. "Blaine's gone away. The behaviour from all you homophobes and racists is not acceptable and this will be dealt with. The authorities have been notified. In case you haven't noticed, this is the 21st century and not the 60's." With that, the screen went black a moment before Sam, and Artie, who had kindly offered to sing with Sam began to sing.

_Some only want some shelter _

_Some want a mansion in the sky _

_Some want a thousand versions _

_Some move matter with their mind _

_And when all the worlds collide _

_All they know is to divide _

_And it's easy if they're faceless _

_To hate the other side _

_And the others caught between _

_Are the only ones to bleed _

_And the ones they leave behind _

_Can only sit and cry _

_Dear God, dear soul _

_Dear Mary, Muhammad _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Dear heart, dear life _

_Dear soldier, dear martyr _

_Where did we go wrong? _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Some set fire to crosses _

_Some fight to ride the bus they choose _

_Some don't believe at all _

_But do anything to make the news _

_And when all the worlds collide _

_All they know is to divide _

_And it's easy if they're faceless _

_To hate the other side _

_And the others caught between _

_Are the only ones to bleed _

_And the ones they leave behind _

_Can only sit and cry _

_Dear God, dear soul _

_Dear Mary, Muhammad _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Dear heart, dear life _

_Dear soldier, dear martyr _

_Where did we go wrong? _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Maybe if we'd work together _

_We'd already have a heaven here on Earth _

_Dear God, dear soul _

_Dear Mary, Muhammad _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Dear heart, dear life _

_Dear soldier, dear martyr _

_Where did we go wrong? _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Dear God, dear soul _

_Dear Mary, Muhammad _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Can we all just get along? _

_Dear heart, dear life _

_Dear soldier, dear martyr _

_Can we all just get along?_

_Can we all just get along? _

* * *

"Mercedes, I've got an idea," Sam said.

"Oh?" she asked, smiling.

"Would you like to get away for a while?" Sam asked. "Kurt and Blaine are in New York, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if we joined them."

"That sounds nice," Mercedes said wistfully. "You don't think they'd mind?" Little did Mercedes know, Sam had had the couple in question on the phone, listening in on the conversation.

"We wouldn't mind at all Mercedes!" said Kurt, making her jump.

"Sam!" she said, putting a hand over her chest as she caught her breath back.

"We'd love to have you!" said Blaine happily.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter belongs to Guy Sebastian**


	15. 15 We're In It Together

"It's so good to see you again Kurt!" Mercedes said, hugging her friend.

"You too Mercedes," said Kurt, smiling, "I wish it was on better terms though. Are you ok?"

"I'm better now I'm with my friends," she smiled, as Sam and Blaine gravitated toward them for a group hug.

"Sam and I have something to tell you guys," Mercedes said, looking at Kurt and Blaine as Sam stood beside her. He was going to let her tell them. That was the plan all along.

"Sam and I are together. Officially," she said as smiles formed on both Blaine and Kurt's faces. Kurt hugged his now blushing friend as Blaine gave Sam a knowing smile.

"When did this happen?" Kurt asked as the four left the New York airport.

"on the plane," Sam answered.

"Sam told me he loved me, and wanted to be with me," Mercedes said, wiping a tear before the others could see it. "No matter what anyone else said."

"Good on you Sam!" Blaine said, clapping his best buddy on the shoulder as a big smile formed on his lips.

* * *

Wary because of the last time Sam and Blaine had started an impromptu singalong, though the four friends wanted to sing, they decided to wait until they reached Kurt's apartment before they did. Instead, the two couples settled for simply holding hands as they walked along. For now.

By the time they did reach Kurt's apartment, the four couldn't take suppressing their immense happiness a moment longer and burst into an equally happy love song.

_Love is in the air _

_Everywhere I look around _

_Love is in the air _

_Every sight and every sound _

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish _

_Don't know if I'm being wise _

_But it's something that I must believe in _

_And it's there when I look in your eyes _

_Love is in the air _

_In the whisper of the tree _

_Love is in the air _

_In the thunder of the sea _

_And I don't know if I'm just dreaming _

_Don't know if I feel safe _

_But it's something that I must believe in _

_And it's there when you call out my name _

_Love is in the air _

_Love is in the air _

_Love is in the air _

_In the rising of the sun _

_Love is in the air _

_When the day is nearly done _

_And I don't know if you are an illusion _

_Don't know if I see truth _

_But you are something I must believe in _

_And you are there when I reach out for you _

_Love is in the air _

_Everywhere I look around _

_Love is in the air _

_Every sight and every sound _

_And I don't know if I'm being foolish _

_Don't know if I'm being wise _

_But it's something that I must believe in _

_And it's there when look in your eyes _

_Love is in the air _

_Love is in the air _

_Love is in the air _

_Love is in the air_

* * *

"So, hiding out here for a while huh?" Kurt asked with a smile. "What should we do?"

"Lay low," said Mercedes warily.

"Stay indoors?" Blaine suggested with a slightly raised eyebrow, as if he thought the others wouldn't like it. But they didn't say anything either way.

"Stick together," Sam said and everyone nodded their agreement.

"It's great to be all back together again," said Kurt.

"Yeah, I've missed this," said Mercedes, hugging Sam close as Blaine did the same with Kurt. "Missed us. Being all together like this."

"Yeah, when was the last tine we were all together like this?" Kurt asked.

"Graduates week in Glee club?" Sam said.

"But that was only a week," said Blaine.

"Who knows how long we'll be together this time," said Kurt. "I hope you guys don't get sick of me!"

"Honey, how would we ever get sick of you?" Blaine asked, pecking Kurt's cheek. "I've missed being away from you too much to get sick of you easily."

"Exactly," Mercedes said. "I've missed having you around Kurt. You don't know how lonely it is on the other side of the country."

"Aww, I missed you too Mercedes." Kurt admitted, hugging her.

"Sam, did you tell the police before you and Mercedes left?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Course I did," Sam said, relaxed. "Don't worry Blaine, it's all taken care of. It's in the hands of the police now. We can just have a nice time here all four of us together and they'll tell us when it's safe to come home again, ok?"

Slowly Blaine nodded as Mercedes pressed into Sam's side. He rested his arm around her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I promise," he said. "It will all be ok. You'll be ok. We'll be ok." Mercedes leaned closer and softly kissed Sam's lips.

"I'm sorry," Blaine said, his eyes wide. "I'm sorry all of you got dragged into this."

"Blaine, how many times do we have to tell you honey?" Kurt asked, looking at his boyfriend. "It's not your fault."

"But I thought of Blam…"

"Maybe," said Sam, "and it's a great idea. It still is."

"You're not the one who wrote those nasty, hateful comments," said Mercedes. "They targeted all of us Blaine. Even if it were you, why would you say things like that about yourself?" She leaned forward, resting a gentle hand on his knee as he met her eyes. "Blaine, this is not your fault ok?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"Don't worry Blaine. They won't get away with this," said Sam, "they'll pay for what they've done. Those comments will be taken down and those that put them there will be dealt with."

* * *

"Are you ok honey?" Kurt asked, rolling over in their bed.

"Yeah.." Blaine said shrugging. "I guess.. My brain's going a thousand miles an hour." Kurt squeezed Blaine's hands in his own. "Tell me," he said. "Tell me what's going on in that wonderful mind of yours."

"I don't know if I can do Blam anymore," Blaine confessed.

"Blaine, why not?" Kurt asked, taken aback a little. "You love doing Blam!"

"We're getting too well known for my comfort."

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Maybe at first. But I didn't know the reality then, I only had the fantasies of what it would be like. And that didn't include you and Mercedes getting hurt. I don't want you to get hurt again Kurt."

"Oh honey," Kurt said sympathetically as Blaine started to cry. He brushed the hair from his forehead before pressing his lips to it. "This is why you were always my dream. It's ok. Have you seen how tough Mercedes is?"

Blaine shook his head.

"She is really tough Blaine. She's not afraid to tell anybody what she thinks. If she shows any hurt, it's pretty bad. The only reason I know this upset her is because she's been my best friend for years."

"But what about you?" Blaine said. "You don't deserve what they said about you. I don't want them to hurt you."

"I know," Kurt said, kissing him again. "I'm a big boy Blaine. I'm alright. This isn't the first time."

Blaine's mouth dropped.

"It was never this bad before, but they used to tease me all the time in high school."

"I don't want to leave you again Kurt," said Blaine quietly.

"Graduation's not that far away," Kurt smiled. "Then you can come live with me alright? We'll be together all the time."

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you."

"You don't have to," said Kurt. "Not yet. Neither of us are going anywhere any time soon. Maybe by the time you can go home, you'll be sick of me."

"Kurt Hummel!" Blaine said, leaning back before hugging his boyfriend close. "I could never, ever get sick of you. I love you too much."

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt said, holding him in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

* * *

"Sam, this is all getting just a little too scary," Mercedes said. "I mean, I know fame comes at a cost. Your privacy becomes next to nothing, but.. I didn't think it would involve all of this… hate."

Sam reached out and cupped Mercedes' face in his palm, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb and making her smile. "I'm sorry all of this had to happen to you Mercedes," he said, his eyes soft as they looked into hers.

"It's not your fault Sam," Mercedes said. "Like I told Blaine, you didn't post those awful comments. It's not your fault."

"But what about Kurt? He's got enough hate without…." Sam started, stopping when Mercedes pressed her lips to his.

"Ssh," she said, squeezing his hand. "Kurt's stronger now than he was back then. Besides, he's got Blaine, and you and me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Sam said with a tired sigh. "But what about you? I don't want to leave you Mercedes. Not with stuff like this going on."

"I've got to be honest with you Sam," Mercedes said slowly, her voice shaking a little from nerves. "I don't know that I want to be on my own."

"You could come back to Lima with Blaine and I," Sam suggested.

Mercedes shook her head. "It's not safe there. That's where everyone knows you are. I'm not even comfortable with you and Blaine going back there."

"Mercedes, we don't have a choice," Sam said.

"I know," Mercedes said. "But I won't stop worrying. Not with those threats. Sam, I just want you to be safe."

"I don't want you to get hurt either Mercedes," Sam said quietly.

"I love you, Sam Evans," said Mercedes.

"I love you too Mercedes," Sam said, smiling. "You know, it won't be long. The police are onto this. They'll find the people who did this and then it will all be over. Something we laugh about."

"Sam, this isn't something to laugh about! It never will be."

"No, you're right. I'm sorry."

"It's ok," she smiled. "I get what you're trying to do, really. Just trying to make the best of a bad situation, and I appreciate it."

"I don't want this to be something really traumatic for you," Sam said.

"I know, but death threats. Directed at you. Sam, that's always going to be hard. There's no going around that, but I'm better with you, I think, than I would be without."

"Oh?"

"With you, I know that we're in it together. You me, Blaine and Kurt. I'm not alone. And that feels sort of comforting. It's… strangely reassuring somehow." Sam hugged her close, resting his chin protectively on her head. Mercedes closed her eyes, feeling safe and loved in the warm embrace of her boyfriend. Before long, she fell asleep that way and Sam joined her not too long after.

* * *

**The song used in this chapter belongs to John Paul Young**


	16. 16 You Are Not Alone

"Where's Rachel?" Blaine asked curiously. "I meant to ask yesterday, but…" Mercedes and Sam leaned forward slightly in anticipation of Kurt's answer, curious themselves.

"She went away for a little while. To see Shelby and Beth," Kurt answered and the others nodded.

"Kurt," said Mercedes slowly after a while of silence. Kurt looked at her, his eyes and smile kind. "Would it be ok if I stayed with you and Rachel for a while?"

"Sure Mercedes," said Kurt, his smile widening "we'd love to have you."

"You don't think Rachel would mind?" Mercedes asked nervously.

"Not at all," Kurt said, shaking his head.

Mercedes let out a sigh of relief. "Oh good," she said as she finally relaxed and allowed a small smile to escape her lips. "I just, I don't want to be alone. Not with the threats and everything. It just feels safer, not to be alone."

Blaine, Kurt and Sam all came forward and hugged Mercedes. Sam rested his arm around her shoulders and returned her smile as she looked up at him. "You are not alone, Mercedes," he said softly.

"You will never be alone," Blaine said.

"Not while we're around," said Kurt.

Mercedes smiled as her friends began to sing softly to her, like a lullaby and for a while she just as watched as they sung before she relented, joining in as her smile widened.

_Now you're on your own _

_Only me beside you _

_Still, you're not alone _

_No one is alone, truly _

_No one is alone _

_Nothing's gonna harm you _

_Not while I'm around _

_Nothing's gonna harm you _

_No sir, not while I'm around _

_Sometimes people leave you _

_Halfway through the wood _

_Others may deceive you _

_You decide what's good _

_You decide alone _

_But no one is alone _

_Demons'll charm you _

_with a smile _

_For a while _

_But in time _

_Nothing can harm you _

_Not while I'm around_

_Nothing's quite so clear now_

_Feel you've lost you're way? _

_You are not alone _

_Believe me _

_No one is alone _

_Demons are prowling everywhere _

_Nowadays _

_I'll send 'em howling _

_I don't care _

_I've got ways _

_People make mistakes _

_Holding to their own _

_Thinking they're alone _

_Just remember _

_Someone is on your side _

_No one's gonna hurt you _

_No one's gonna dare _

_Others can desert you _

_Not to worry _

_Whistle, _

_I'll be there _

_They are not alone _

_No one is alone _

_Hard to see the light now _

_Just don't let it go _

_Things will come out right now _

_We can make it so _

_Someone is on your side now _

_No one is alone _

_But in time _

_Nothing can harm you _

_Not while I'm around _

"I'm so lucky," Mercedes said, hugging her friends as she wiped a lone tear from her cheek. "I love you guys."

The others nodded their heads as they all closed their eyes, just standing there, all huddled together. Each of them could have stayed in that moment forever.

"You're lucky?" Kurt asked as the group pulled away from one another.

"How are all of us not lucky too?" Sam asked.

"To have you for a friend?" Blaine said and the boys smiled as tears escaped Mercedes.

"You know, when I went to high school, I never dreamt I'd come out with friends as good as you three."

* * *

"Hey! I'm home!" Rachel called, freezing at the sight of not only her roommate, but also Blaine, Sam and Mercedes in their apartment. "Oh! What a lovely surprise to come home to! What are you three all doing here?"

Blaine, Kurt and Mercedes simply smiled as Rachel came over to join them on the couch, not able to say what had happened. But Rachel knew the look on Kurt's face just a little too well. "Ok, what's happened?"

"Did Kurt ever tell you about the band Blaine and I started up?" Sam asked finally.

Rachel nodded as her eyes left Kurt, briefly glancing at Blaine and Mercedes before coming to rest on Sam.

"There were some awful comments. Hate, death threats." Rachel's face fell a moment before flooding with sympathy. "Oh guys!" she said, leaning over to hug Mercedes, who was closest to her. "I'm so sorry!"

"We had to get out of there," Blaine said, teary eyed again.

"it wasn't safe," Mercedes said, looking vulnerable as she shrunk into the lounge.

"I didn't want Kurt to get hurt," Blaine said, glancing at his boyfriend, who smiled back at him, giving his hand a squeeze of support.

"Or Mercedes," Sam added, glancing at her.

"Or either of you," Mercedes and Kurt said together.

"Not at all," Rachel agreed with a sympathetic smile as she leaned forward to squeeze Kurt's hand across the coffee table.

"I'm glad you're here Rachel," Mercedes said, returning her friend's smile as Rachel turned her attention to her. "I've asked Kurt already, but I wanted to ask you too."

"What is it Mercedes?" Rachel asked kindly.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you and Kurt a while? I don't want to go back to L.A. Not on my own. I don't want to be alone."

"Oh Mercedes! Of course! We'd love to have you! Right Kurt?"

Kurt smiled back at Rachel and Mercedes, his eyes bright as he looked at them. "What did I tell you Mercedes?" Kurt asked cheerily.

"What about you boys?" Rachel asked, turning to look at Sam and Blaine.

"We've got to go back," Sam said in a disappointed tone. "As soon as the police say it's safe."

"What?" Rachel almost yelled. "You guys can stay here as long as you want to. You don't have to leave on my account."

"Thanks Rachel," Blaine smiled. "But we have to. There's school…"

"Oh," said Rachel. "You'll come straight back though, right?"

Immediately, both Blaine and Sam nodded.

"We're not about to spend a minute longer away from you than we have to," Blaine said.

"Good," Rachel said.

* * *

Rachel jumped at the sound of the phone before getting up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Rachel," Finn said. She'd know his voice anywhere and smiled at the sound of it. "I didn't know you were home yet."

"Just got back," she said cheerily. "Shelby and Beth are great, before you can…"

"Rachel," Finn said, silencing her.

"What is it Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Lima's been cleared. The boys can come home."

* * *

**The songs used in this chapter belong to Stephen Sondheim**


	17. 17 I Promise

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked worriedly. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"I'm sure. The police told me themselves," Finn said, sounding apologetic. "And you know, I'm going to come in a few days and go back home with them. Just to make it safer." Rachel nodded. Though she was still worried, she was reassured that Finn would be there to take them home.

* * *

"Just… Just, stay safe ok?" Rachel said, eyeing the three men seriously.

"And we'll be right here," Kurt said, struggling to smile.

"Waiting for you to come back," Mercedes said, her eyes full of worry. Though she knew she'd be with Kurt and Rachel, she didn't want to be separated from Sam, and she knew for a fact that Kurt didn't want to let Blaine leave him.

* * *

"I love you Kurt," Blaine said, holding his boyfriend close in his arms.

"Come back to me, ok Blaine?" Kurt said, a tear trailing down his cheek.

"I promise," Blaine said, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt said, squeezing him a moment before slowly, reluctantly letting him go.

* * *

"Mercedes, it'll be ok," Sam said, frowning slightly. His heart was breaking at seeing his girlfriend so scared. She wasn't showing it of course, but he could tell. "I'll be alright. You'll be ok."

"Come back to me in one piece, Sam Evans," she said seriously, looking deep into his blue eyes as she settled into his chest, arms clasped firmly around him.

"I will, I promise," Sam said leaning down to kiss her cheek, and then her lips.

* * *

Seeing the distraught looks on Mercedes and Kurt's faces, Finn couldn't help but feel sorry for them. "I'll take care of them, ok? And then I'll bring them back to you in one piece after graduation,"

Kurt gasped at Blaine's hurt expression. "Honey, you don't really think I'm not going to come back to see you graduate do you?" he asked and Blaine relaxed. "We'll all come. Right ladies?" Rachel nodded.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," Mercedes smiled at Sam. "Not in a million years."

"Hey, I'll take care of them," Rachel said gently, resting her arms around Kurt and Mercedes' shoulders. "We'll be alright, and all three of us will come over for graduation alright?"

Reluctantly, Sam and Blaine nodded, though Sam's frown didn't disappear, nor did the tears welling up in Blaine's eyes.

As Finn and Rachel kissed goodbye, Sam and Mercedes and Kurt and Blaine each shared one last, lingering hug.

"I promise," Rachel told Blaine and Sam as they began to break away from their partners.

"I promise," Finn echoed her, calling to Kurt and Mercedes, his eyes solemn and loyal.

* * *

Blaine and Sam chanced a look back at their loves before they went to board the plane back to Lima. Big mistake. Kurt and Mercedes were huddled together. Mercedes' lip was trembling and tears were falling from Kurt's eyes. Even Rachel was wiping a few stray tears from her own face, but there was a sad smile on all of their lips, a small attempt at being strong as Rachel waved goodbye.


End file.
